Pomme en or, épée de glace
by Helianay
Summary: Bonjour à tous, cette fiction est un peu dans le même style que Une surprise bizarre mais a tout de même pas mal de changements. Cette fic' reprend certains personnages des livres Harry Potter, mais pas mal de nouveaux personnages et de nouveaux lieux feront leur apparition. Le titre, je ne sais pas trop d'où il sort. Bonne route avec ces personnages, bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1 - Adaptation, mission

_Titre : Pomme en or, épée de glace_

_Petit parchemin :_

_Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, cette fiction est un peu dans le même style que ma première fanfiction HP, « Une surprise bizarre » mais aura tout de même pas mal de changements. Généralement je commence à poster une fic' si j'ai terminé de l'écrire, mais en ce moment je suis bloquée à la page word n° 83. -p. Cette fic' reprend certains personnages des livres Harry Potter, mais pas mal de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition. Et de nouveaux endroits à découvrir aussi… Le titre, je ne sais pas trop d'où il sort. On verra par la suite où cela nous mènera ! Bonne route avec ces personnages, bon voyage et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**** : Adaptation, mission**

Une journée ensoleillée débutait, fin juin. Un château s'élevait majestueusement au-dessus d'un grand lac. Les élèves qui passaient leur année dans ce château étaient partit peu avant la fin du mois et rentrés chez eux.

Tous. Sauf une, qui était arrivée dans la nuit suivant le départ des autres enfants.

Le directeur discutait avec une jeune demoiselle, qui avait depuis peu, retrouvé sa véritable apparence grâce à l'aide précieuse d'un professeur de Potions et du directeur lui-même.

- Il va falloir trouver une solution pour les vacances, Eléonore. Je sais que nous venons de te retrouver, et que tu viens de découvrir, en quelques sortes, ta réelle identité, mais je n'aurai pas de temps pour m'occuper de toi durant juillet et août.

- Puis-je tout de même rester au château ?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu n'aurais pour compagnie que des enseignants.

- Je ne serai jamais amie avec des élèves de mon âge, monsieur, vous le savez. Je ne peux pas. Je suis... plus âgée.

Le vieil homme soupira. Il ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité qui pourrait convenir, mais doutait que cela fasse plaisir à l'adulte concerné. La jeune fille venait tout droit du côté moldu, et avait été considérée comme ayant au moins dix ans de plus que celui qu'elle devait avoir normalement. Dumbledore l'avait placé dans une famille qui avait perdu accidentellement leur fille, et n'avaient pas remarqué le changement. La magie exceptionnelle dont avait fait preuve le directeur de Poudlard avait impressionné le Ministère, bien que des spécialistes et des médicomages trouvaient cela très dangereux pour le développement physique et psychologique de l'enfant.

Eléonore regardait par la fenêtre, adossée au mur de pierre, depuis plusieurs minutes alors que Dumbledore réfléchissait aux éventuelles possibilités.

L'homme les ayant aidés peu de temps avant revint dans le bureau en silence. Mince, habillé de noir et le visage pâle, il s'avança doucement et calmement vers le centre de la pièce, tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la nouvelle futur élève qui s'était retournée à son arrivée.

- Severus. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Tu as toute ma confiance. Tu le sais.

- Oui, Albus.

- Je dois partir durant deux mois environ, pour l'Ordre. Harry passera certainement la fin de l'été chez les Weasley, d'ailleurs, et je dois l'y amener. Je te demanderai de t'occuper, durant ces deux prochains mois, de protéger et d'enseigner le plus de choses à Eléonore.

- Si je peux me permettre, Mrs Weasley serait plus à même de s'en occuper, répondit l'intéressé sur un ton dur et froid.

- Si je veux retrouver cette jeune fille perdue dans une forêt pour éviter le contact familial, oui. Mais ce n'est pas mon souhait, Severus.

Le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil, étonné de cette révélation.

- Eléonore est une enfant très intelligente, comme tu as pu le remarquer, et qui a vécu beaucoup de choses. Elle apprendra rapidement, mais a besoin d'attention je pense. Même si elle soutient l'inverse.

- Très bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

- Donc, étant donné qu'elle n'a eu de nom ni de prénom à la naissance, en mon absence, Eléonore sera sous ta responsabilité et n'aura aucun autre tuteur légal à part toi.

La jeune fille soupira et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, les arbres se balançaient légèrement. Elle retourna dans ses pensées, épuisée.

- Eléonore ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Tu suivras donc Severus, et lui obéira, d'accord ?

- Oui. Merci.

Elle sourit légèrement, avant de rejoindre le nommé Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'un sourire et d'un signe de tête, le directeur leur donna congé. Elle suivit donc l'homme d'apparence peu aimable, marchant rapidement et en silence.

Le château paraissait froid, sombre et inévitablement triste.

Ils descendirent plusieurs centaines de marches à la volée, avant d'arriver devant un tableau d'une taille surprenante.

- Ici sera l'appartement où vous passerez le plus clair de votre temps, annonça-y-il d'une voix grave et sèche. A l'étage, vous aurez une pièce pour dormir.

- Quelles matières m'enseignerez-vous ?

- Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et des bases en Botanique. Pour le reste, vous attendrez la rentrée comme les autres. Des professeurs vous donneront des cours supplémentaires dès la rentrée.

Il ne comprenait pas réellement le choix de Dumbledore, et doutait fortement que l'enfant se plaise en sa compagnie. Soit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et fit apparaître du thé. Le silence avait pris possession de la pièce. La jeune fille s'assit et bu en réfléchissant à son avenir. Snape la dévisageait, essayant de comprendre le comportement si calme de son invitée.

- La nuit a été longue, vous pourrez vous reposer un peu avant la visite du marchant de baguette. Le professeur Dumbledore viendra vous chercher.

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui, essayant de soutenir le regard noir et froid de son hôte.

- Des questions ?

- Pas pour le moment, monsieur.

Les lèvres de l'homme se pincèrent légèrement, chassant la pensée qui l'avait traversé en voyant les yeux de sa future élève.

- Pourquoi « Eléonore » ? finit-elle par demander.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a choisi ce prénom, mais vous pourrez certainement changer quand on vous aura trouvé un responsable légal.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'atterrir dans une famille, monsieur.

- J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Mais je doute que vous ayez le choix, miss Eléonore.

- Je n'aime pas ce prénom, reprit-elle.

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? demanda-t-il, avec un rictus un peu plus prononcé.

- Comme vous voulez. Mais pas ce prénom. J'aurai bien dit par mon surnom, mais je l'ai peut-être trop entendu aussi.

- Quel était-il ?

- Lily. Ou Mimi mais bien plus rarement. Heli et Helia encore. Mais surtout Lily.

Il plissa les yeux, souriant intérieurement, Lily…

- Je vous laisse décider, fit-elle.

- Je réfléchirai, répondit-il en revenant à la réalité.

- Pourrions-nous travailler un peu aujourd'hui ?

- Si vous le souhaitez. Je vous aurez pensé fatiguée.

- Je le suis. Mais je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

- Insomnies ?

- Trop de choses.

Ne sachant pourquoi, il semblait la comprendre. Elle regarda son visage, essayant de le graver dans sa mémoire. Elle avait un peu peur de cet homme froid, mais il lui donnait confiance, en quelques sortes.

Elle frissonna, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la lourde porte en bois sur sa droite. Des rayons de lumière sortaient de la serrure. Elle pensait être en sous-sol, pourtant.

- C'est un jardin, annonça Snape.

Etonnée, elle haussa les sourcils.

- Une partie de l'appartement est en sous-sol, mais ce côté donne sur un petit jardin entouré par un mur de pierres. De l'étage, nous pouvons voir un lac et une forêt.

Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. La jeune élève le rejoignit doucement, puis avança vers un arbre.

- C'est un Chêne. Son écorce est utile dans certaines potions.

- Et le second, un pommier ?

- C'est un pommier, oui. Tu peux prendre une pomme si tu le souhaite.

L'avait-il tutoyé ? La jeune ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Et ces fleurs,…

- Des roses d'Ecosses, modifiées spécialement par le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même pour des Potions de soins à l'infirmerie.

- Elles ont une odeur ?

- Oui.

Le jardin comportait beaucoup de plantes, la future élève n'en connaissait que deux ou trois. Snape se mit à observer une plante rouge, près d'un coin d'eau. Elle l'y rejoignit en s'accroupissant.

- Ceci est une des plus rares et plus fragiles. Elle permet une meilleure qualité pour le Felix Felicis et les potions de sommeil.

- Felix Felicis ?

- C'est une potion de chance, interdite aux examens bien entendu, et très dangereuse en grande quantité.

- Ok.

Elle essaya de se relever, en vain, sous un rictus amusé du professeur qui retournait à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

- Tenez, Severus, des vêtements pour ma filleule. Les couleurs et tailles sont modifiables, et Ollivander a amené quelques baguettes. Peut-on les tester maintenant ?

- Oui Albus.

Eléonore était arrivée derrière son professeur, et prit le premier bout de bois que lui tendit le directeur. Rien ne se passa. Une seconde baguette fut déballée, et des étincelles rouges, vertes et bleues jaillirent du bois.

- 27 cm, plume de Phénix, poil de Licorne, baguette en bois de rose, cita Dumbledore. Très bien Eléonore.

- Albus, peut-elle changer de prénom ?

- Bien entendu, mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas celui-ci, monsieur.

- Lequel voudrais-tu ?

- Je laisse le professeur Snape décider.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Intégration

**Chapitre 2**** : Intégration**

Un regard surprit passa entre les deux hommes.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de prénom, mais pas Claire ni Eléonore, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Bien. Severus ?

- D'accord. Eloïse, Lily. Cela vous convient ?

- Parfait, fit-elle en souriant très légèrement.

- Eloïse, Lily Snape, répéta Dumbledore ?

- Snape ? s'écrièrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Au moins jusque la rentrée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est sous ta responsabilité, Severus.

La jeune les regarda, ne sachant quoi penser, puis ses yeux fixèrent le sac en tissu bleu qui lui était destiné.

- Et pour la répartition ?

- Je pense qu'elle se fera répartir en même temps que les autres premières années, répondit le directeur. Et j'imagine qu'elle ira à Sedaigle.

Severus grimaça.

- Cela vous poserait problème, qu'elle ne soit pas dans votre maison ?

Eloïse se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme mince aux cheveux noirs.

- Non. Ma mission ne dure que deux mois, ce ne sera pas mon problème, finit-il par répondre froidement.

- En effet, fit Dumbledore en souriant mystérieusement. Sur-ce, je vous laisse. Passez une bonne journée les enfants !

Il sortit joyeusement de l'appartement sous le regard noir de Snape, n'appréciant pas que le terme « enfant » lui soit destiné. Il remarqua un rictus amusé sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle élève et retourna dans le jardin non sans la regarder sévèrement.

- Merci monsieur, pour les prénoms, fit timidement la jeune fille.

- Pas de quoi.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Non. Pas maintenant. Je dois m'occuper du jardin.

- Ok. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Elle vit l'air agacé de l'homme, et retourna rapidement dans le salon afin de continuer de regarder les vêtements et admirer sa baguette marron foncée.

Severus la retrouva endormie, une heure plus tard, adossée au canapé.

- Ou comment s'abîmer le dos facilement, marmonna-t-il en la mettant sur le canapé.

Il l'observa un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devra lui enseigner. Il n'avait pas réellement comprit ce que souhaitait son directeur. Et, pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce que ce soit lui qui lui trouve un prénom ? Il ne souhaitait pas s'attacher à des personnes, et encore moins à des enfants. Et il ne voulait pas non plus que l'on s'attache à lui.

Elle commençait à s'agiter étrangement, s'agrippant violemment à un coussin. Elle semblait crier, mais en silence. Il l'observa alors avec plus d'attention. Les gestes devenaient plus brusques, violents, comme une personne qui se protège puis se débat.

Sur un mauvais pressentiment il se baissa, bloquant au passage les mains d'Eloïse qui se réveilla sous cette pression.

Ses yeux fixèrent le visage fermé du professeur pendant quelques minutes, en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il ne bougeait pas, et regardait attentivement le visage crispé de la petite.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je vous ai placé sur le canapé, et vous vous êtes mise à bouger énormément.

- Crié ?

- Non.

- Vous pouvez me lâcher ?

- Non.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle lisait une sorte d'amusement sur le visage du professeur. Sadique ?

- Si ce n'est pas dangereux, oui, finit-il par répondre sarcastiquement.

- Désolée de vous déranger, monsieur.

- As-tu fait exprès ?

- De ?

- Bouger autant.

- Non.

- Alors ne t'excuse pas, répliqua Snape en sortant de la pièce.

Il ramena une petite bouteille qui lui tendit.

- Boit.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du poison, fit-il agacé.

- Ha, ha.

- Ça t'aidera à dormir une petite heure sans rêve. Bois maintenant.

Elle prit alors le flacon, tout de même un peu méfiante, bu et sentit ses muscles se détendre dangereusement.

- Ne résiste pas, ça ne servira à rien. Dors.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Severus l'allongea à nouveau sur le canapé, faisant apparaître un drap sur elle. Il s'assit à côté, posant la tête d'Eloïse sur ses genoux, et pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de la petite brune.

Il était dans un grand hall, d'une maison semblait-il. Son regard fut attiré par la grande marche qui séparait cette pièce, à ce qui semblait être une salle à manger. Une petite fille bloquait le chemin à un homme plus âgé, plus âgé que lui-même. Cet homme était impulsif et visiblement mécontent.

Arrête ton cinéma. Laisse-moi passer.

Non.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Arrêtez de vous battre, de vous disputer, s'il-vous-plaît !

Dans ta chambre ! Immédiatement ! cria l'homme.

Il la poussa par terre, et marcha rapidement vers l'étage. Une porte claqua. Des cris. Une chute. Deux, certainement. Des cris, et encore des cris.

La lumière s'affaiblit, laissant place à une autre maison. Une femme venait de traverser violemment une porte fenêtre, un bras en sang, sous le regard de la même jeune fille. L'homme de la précédente maison hurlait toutes sortes d'injures sans se lasser.

Une autre pièce apparut, des pots en terre explosés sur le sol carrelé. Des restes de fleurs et de la terre étaient éparpillés, et la fille, qui semblait un peu plus âgée, tentait de nettoyer derrière l'homme qui continuait sa crise de nerfs.

Puis une chambre, assez sombre. Le couple buvait. La femme expliquait à la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue d'elle, le père renchérissant en la qualifiant d'erreur de la nature, comme sa mère. La fille, elle, ne bougeait pas, le bronchait pas, ne pleurait pas. Elle se contentait d'écouter, sans rien dire.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Severus fouillait dans les souvenirs de celle que lui avait confiée Dumbledore. Etait-il au courant de tout cela ? Il en doutait. Il continuait à donner à son élève des potions de sommeil, de temps en temps. Elle devenait un peu plus docile, et avait l'air plus reposée.

En une semaine elle avait acquis de très bonnes bases en potions et quelques sortilèges simples. Snape n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer longtemps, elle comprenait rapidement même s'il fallait parfois répéter une ou deux fois un conseil ou une phrase. Severus remarqua qu'elle avançait bien plus rapidement que les élèves normaux.

- Aller, encore une fois. Levez votre baguette, faites un cercle en partant de la gauche, puis…

- Expeliarmus !

La baguette de son professeur vola de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Très bien Eloïse ! s'exclama Snape.

Elle vit les yeux de l'homme briller quelques secondes, ce qui, pensa-t-elle, devait être un élan de fierté chez lui. Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Tu as mérité une pause, tu peux aller dans le jardin si tu veux.

- Ah ? Merci, oui, je veux bien.

Il la regarda sortir et s'asseoir dans l'herbe, près de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux bruns se mêlaient au vent. Pensant être seule, elle chantonna quelques minutes puis s'allongea en observant les grenouilles se baigner dans le petit lac. Elle s'endormit.

Snape s'approcha doucement, et s'assit à côté du corps maigre de sa nouvelle protégée, puis retira les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se promenaient devant le visage de la jeune fille.

Il avait beau résister, affirmer le contraire à Dumbledore et McGonagall, il s'était attaché à elle et le temps passait extrêmement vite avec elle.

Elle absorbait les cours, souriait aux remarques acerbes et ironiques du directeur de Serpentard, et l'écoutait presque religieusement lorsqu'il lui racontait l'histoire de Potions ou de Sortilèges. Elle aimait sa façon d'être et de faire, et lui le ressentait et souriait discrètement en voyant son élève concentrée sur un exercice.

Il n'avait pas eu cette impression d'être à sa place, et d'être apprécié, depuis bien longtemps. Ses pensées dévièrent vers Lily. Lily Evans. Qu'il avait tant aimé, qu'il aimait encore et à jamais. Eloïse avait étrangement les mêmes yeux, le même menton, les mêmes mains.

Le corps jusque-là immobile se mit à trembler. Severus sortit de ses pensées pour observer le phénomène. Elle se mordait les lèvres, et ses doigts pianotaient violemment sur l'herbe. Sans réfléchir, le professeur s'allongea derrière elle et la blotti contre lui, serrant son corps comme pour la rassurer. Il esquissa un sourire lorsque le corps de la petite se détendit. Il ne comprenait pas son propre geste, mais remit ses réflexions à plus tard.

Le soleil caressait agréablement leurs peaux et le vent doux et tiède endormi le Maître des Cachots, tenant fermement le sosie de Lily contre lui.

Un mois s'était passé déjà depuis l'arrivée d'Eloïse au château. Snape restait froid et distant avec elle. Eloïse ne se doutait pas que son professeur ait dormi plusieurs heures à ses côtés, ni qu'il ressentait quel sentiment que ce soit.

Elle passait son temps à apprendre, faire des potions et des siestes dans le jardin. Le programme imposé lui convenait parfaitement, même si son professeur s'absentait de temps en temps pour des réunions. Le directeur du château passait deux à trois fois par semaine, et expliquait le fonctionnement de l'école à sa filleule.

- Les cours se passent bien Severus ?

- Oui. Eloïse a presque le niveau des quatrièmes années en Potions et Botanique, plutôt le niveau des troisièmes années en Sortilèges et Défense. Je lui ai donc donné des livres sur l'Histoire de la Métamorphose que nous avons commencée la semaine passée.

- Déjà ? fit-il impressionné.

- Tout à fait, elle apprend extrêmement vite et n'a aucune autre occupation à part les cours et regarder l'herbe pousser une ou deux heures par jour, répondit-il sur un ton ironique.

- Très bien. Où est-elle ?

- Elle lit un livre dans le jardin.

- Serait-ce une deuxième miss Granger ? se moqua légèrement le directeur.

- Pas réellement, plus… réservée.

- Bien, merci pour ce service Severus. Elle pourra peut-être renter en troisième année en septembre voir quatrième.

- Je pense, en effet. Surtout si elle continue à apprendre aussi rapidement.

Le mois d'août fut plus chaud que celui de juillet, et Eloïse restait dans le salon à suivre les explications de Snape et à lire des livres de cours. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et redoutait la rentrée, les cours, les nouvelles personnes qu'elle rencontrerait. Ici elle pouvait travailler à son rythme, avait une chambre confortable et un professeur qui ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires, ou du moins à sa connaissance.

Août laissa tristement sa place à septembre, et donc à la rentrée. Eloïse se fit répartir de la même façon que les premières années. Une femme grande et mince appelait les élèves par ordre alphabétique et posait le Choixpeau sur leur tête.

- Damant Mickael Mattweus, continua-t-elle.

- Poufsouffle ! s'écria le chapeau.

Des applaudissements acclamèrent le première année, et la femme continua la liste.

- Dumbledore, Eloïse Lily.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Eloïse pensait plutôt être appelée sous le nom de Snape. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, son parrain lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Elle se dirigea alors doucement vers le tabouret.

- Gryffondor !

Eloïse se dirigea à contre cœur vers la table d'où venaient les applaudissements, s'assit et regarda la table des professeurs.

Une fois la répartition terminée, et le repas apparut, les questions déferlèrent.

- Tu es la fille de Dumbledore ? demanda une jeune fille.

- Non.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Eloïse.

- Ok, moi c'est Ginny, Ginny Weasley !

- Mais, reprit une autre, tu es de la famille du directeur, non ?

- En quelques sortes, j'imagine, fit-elle sèchement.

- Tu _imagines_ ?! Tu as le même nom que lui !

- Neville, elle vient d'arriver, l'agresse pas ! fit un garçon plus âgé.

- Elle va faire de la concurrence à Potter, elle, fit un autre un peu plus loin.

- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait de la famille ici, remarqua un autre sur un ton de reproche.

- Tu es proche de lui ? questionna la brune.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense, un peu. J'ai eu beaucoup de discutions avec lui depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? s'indigna un blond plus âgé qu'eux. Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre. Le concerné fit un sourire compatissant à la jeune nouvelle, puis commença le repas alors que les autres continuaient d'injurier Eloïse pour sa stupidité.

- Tu es à Gryffondor et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Tu dois vraiment être débile alors ! fit un élève avant de rire ouvertement.

Eloïse regarda la table des professeurs, cherchant Snape, en vain. Elle soupira puis piqua dans son assiette. La soirée allait être longue.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter, fit le garçon.

- Ah ok, c'est toi, Harry Potter. Déjà entendu parler, en effet.

- Ouais, intervint un garçon du même âge, par contre, t'es pas du groupe, et tu risques pas d'être notre amie, donc arrête de parler.

Elle fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit et observa avec un certain intérêt son assiette. Un grand roux l'observait étrangement, et devait être le préfet. Il semblait déjà ne pas apprécier la jeune brune.

Le repas terminé, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le Hall. La femme qui avait fait la répartition interpella Eloïse.

- Miss, vos affaires sont dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Vous y dormirez dès ce soir.

- Je ne peux pas d…

- Non, coupa-t-elle, impossible. Je suis la directrice de Gryffondor, et vous vous devez de m'obéir, mademoiselle.

- Puis-je aller dire bonsoir aux professeurs Snape et Dumbledore ?

- Non plus. Vous les verrez demain. Il est tard, montez, fit-elle sèchement.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les Gryff'

**Chapitre 3**** : Les Gryff'**

**oOoOo**

_- Puis-je aller dire bonsoir aux professeurs Snape et Dumbledore ?_

_- Non plus. Vous les verrez demain. Il est tard, montez, fit-elle sèchement._

**oOoOo**

Eloïse ne put retenir un regard noir envers la table des professeurs. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffonds mais n'ayant guère le choix, elle suivit les élèves de sa maison.

Elle passa la nuit à regarder la pluie tomber contre les vitraux de la Salle Commune, pensant à son passé et aux deux mois qu'elle avait passé au château.

Le lendemain matin elle fit bien attention de rester à l'écart des autres élèves et sortit de la Grande Salle dès qu'elle eut l'emploi du temps des quatrièmes années. La semaine passa au ralentit. Elle suivait les cours assidument, et des enseignants lui donnaient du travail supplémentaire pour qu'elle rattrape le retard qu'elle avait encore. Sa propre maison ne l'intégrait pas, et étant arrivée quelques années après les autres, c'était peut-être normal.

Le lundi suivant, elle descendit un peu plus tôt pour le petit déjeuner et sorti dehors avec une tranche de pain. Elle n'avait pas réussi à discuter avec l'homme qui était soi-disant son parrain, ou encore avec Snape. Ce dernier la surveillait pourtant, discrètement et en évitant tout contact visuel ou physique. Minera McGonagall n'avait pas laissé le choix quant à l'envoyer dans les dortoirs comme les autres, mais il semblait évident qu'elle ne dormait pas, ou très mal. Dumbledore et lui-même l'avaient fait remarquer à la directrice de Gryffondor, qui en concluait que ce devait être la rentrée qui la fatiguait et les cours supplémentaires que lui infligeaient certains professeurs.

**oOoOo**

Le cours de Potions se passa un peu mieux que ceux de la semaine précédente. Snape retira énormément de points aux Rouges et Or, mais Eloïse n'y apportait pas d'importance puisque sa maison ne l'appréciait pas, malgré le nom de famille que les professeurs auraient pensé utile, elle ne faisait pas particulièrement d'effort pour faire gagner des points.

Elle ramena son échantillon de potion en même temps que les autres au bout de la première heure, espérant croiser le regard de son professeur qui l'évitait soigneusement depuis une semaine. La deuxième heure, Snape donna une seconde potion à effectuer, un peu plus complexe, à faire par groupe de deux. Eloïse se retrouva seule, nombre impair d'élève oblige, et termina en même temps qu'Hermione qui était avec un Serpentard. Surprit par la rapidité du groupe de deux, il ajouta cinq points à Serpentard, mais en retira cinq à Gryffondor car la potion n'était pas parfaitement réussie. Il arriva devant le chaudron d'Eloïse et y plongea une louche, vérifiant la transparence et l'exactitude de la couleur bleue du liquide.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il afin que seule Eloïse l'entende.

Il y plongea une fiole qu'il remplit, puis répéta la formule qu'il avait prononcée deux minutes plus tôt aux deux autres élèves.

- Recommencez, fit-il sèchement.

Elle sourit, s'étant attendue à ce mot, et recommença.

L'heure passa, et elle avait terminé pour la seconde fois la potion bleutée.

- J'aurai pensé à un coup de chance, chuchota le professeur à l'oreille d'Eloïse, tout à l'heure.

Elle frissonna, sentant la respiration de Snape dans son cou.

- Encore une fois, parfait, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

- La jeune fille fit discrètement non de la tête.

- Et les nuits précédentes ?

Même mouvement.

- Depuis la rentrée ?

- Oui, souffla la jeune élève.

Il glissa quelque chose dans la poche de l'élève.

- Tu termines à 16 heures aujourd'hui, je te conseille d'aller dormir une heure en buvant la potion violette, de faire tes devoirs ensuite, d'aller manger et de prendre l'autre potion vers 21 heures au plus tard.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier qu'il était déjà de l'autre côté de la pièce, gérant l'explosion d'un chaudron.

- Potter ! N'êtes-vous pas capable de faire fonctionner ce qui vous sert de cerveau ? Evanesco ! Ne jamais, jamais, jamais, _jamais_ confondre une pierre de Lune avec de la roche d'Iénya, fit-il, plus qu'agacé.

Il continua à maltraiter les Gryffonds jusqu'à la fin du cours, et regarda Eloïse sortir la dernière de la salle. Elle l'avait regardé rapidement, un regard qu'il ne saurait définir, avant de partir.

Elle marcha seule vers le troisième étage, pour le cours de Sortilèges. Ses camarades l'ignoraient toujours aussi magnifiquement et elle se trouva à nouveau seule pour la partie pratique.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui passaient leur temps ensemble à chuchoter n'importe quand, s'étaient mis ensemble à une table pour s'entrainer sur le second sortilège du cours, à tour de rôle.

- Elle a beau avoir le nom de Dumbledore, les autres ont raison, elle a presque la même tête et le même caractère que Snape ! chuchotait le roux.

- Un peu oui, fit Hermione, mais elle est peut-être gentille.

- Sais pas, marmonna Harry.

Le brun était toujours un peu en colère contre le directeur, qui l'avait déjà convoqué depuis la rentrée et discuté avec lui de son avenir. Des cours, et du fait que le Mage Noir le chercherait encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'une ultime guerre éclate, mais… Il n'avait pas répondu aux questions à propos de la nouvelle et évitait le sujet prodigieusement. Il avait par ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises, sous-entendu qu'il considérait Harry un peu comme son fils, et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre famille à part son frère. Et la fille qui avait débarqué à la rentrée alors ? Qui était-elle ?

- C'est étrange, finit-il par murmurer.

- De ?

- Elle apparait de nulle part, elle débarque dans notre classe et reste dans son coin.

- Si elle connait personne aussi, fit Hermione.

**oOoOo**

La semaine aboutissait presque. La filleule du directeur suivait tous les cours et travaillait le plus possible. Elle passait son temps libre dans une partie un peu plus sauvage, derrière le château, où personne n'allait. Elle pouvait ainsi avoir ses moments de solitude dont elle avait besoin, et observait les plantes, essayant de trouver leurs noms et éventuelles propriétés magiques à l'aide de quelques sortilèges simples qu'elle avait appris.

Ce qu'elle décrivait comme être le trio inséparable se méfiait toujours d'elle. Elle avait tenté deux approches durant les repas tout de même, sans résultat, et restait donc seule avec ses pensées. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Dumbledore ou de Snape, à part en cours. Devait-elle aller leur parler ? Mais que dirait-elle ?

Midi approchait, la jeune brune trouva un couloir près des cachots qui semblait n'être jamais emprunté et s'y installa pour lire. La veille, McGonagall l'avait trouvé au quatrième étage et avait exigé qu'elle aille manger avec les autres élèves, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie.

- Miss Dumbledore ?

Eloïse sursauta, se cognant à la colonne de pierre et chercha qui l'avait appelé. Quelqu'un s'accroupit à côté d'elle dans la pénombre, et passa sa main à l'endroit douloureux où la jeune fille s'était cognée.

- Professeur ?

- Tu t'es ouvert le crâne, idiote enfant. Suis-moi.

- Pas l'infirmerie, s'il-vous-plaît monsieur.

- Non, pas l'infirmerie, fit sèchement Snape.

Il la fit passer devant lui, un châle appuyé sur la tête brune et la guida jusque son bureau pour la soigner.

- Tu comptais t'évanouir durant mon cours ?

- Non, pourquoi ? fit la jeune élève en grimaçant de douleur.

- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier midi. Et presque pas depuis la rentrée, d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Et tu es en pleine forme, ça se voit, continua-t-il ironiquement.

Elle tourna la tête afin de lui lancer le regard le plus noir possible. L'avait-il surveillée ?

- Ne bouge pas, sinon je ne pourrai pas soigner cette blessure. Les Gryffonds t'empêchent de dormir ?

La brune ne répondit pas. Il avait assisté à des confrontations des élèves de Gryffondor contre elle, alors pourquoi poser la question ?

- En as-tu parlé à Albus ?

- Non.

Un soupir se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Ah tu es là, Eloïse.

- Oui, répondit Snape. Je lui ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau, elle avait quelques questions.

Prenait-il la défense d'une Gryffondor ? Elle savait qu'en disant ça, il l'empêchait d'avoir un beau sermon de son parrain.

- Bien. D'où vient tout ce sang ?

- Je me suis cognée, monsieur. Rien de grave.

- Oh que si, répliqua immédiatement Snape avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. C'est une blessure importante, petite idiote.

- Tu as cours cet après-midi ? reprit Dumbledore.

- Oui, trois heures de Potions.

- Venez donc tous les deux dans mon bureau, vers dix-sept heures.

- J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Chourave à dix-sept heures.

- En quel honneur ? fit Snape en haussant un sourcil.

- Weasley a brûlé malencontreusement les racines d'un rosier blanc et a dit que c'était de ma faute. Malefoy et ses amis ont approuvé. J'ai pas cherché à contredire.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Quand sa propre maison et les autres se mettent contre quelqu'un, c'est peine perdue, Parrain. C'est bien la première chose que j'ai appris le jour de la rentrée.

- Pourquoi sont-ils contre toi ?

- Ronald et Percy Weasley m'ont immédiatement annoncé de ne pas leur parler car je n'étais pas dans leur groupe ni amie avec eux. Harry est en colère parce que tu ne lui as pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis la rentrée et que tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Potter l'énervait réellement, même s'il aidait Dumbledore pour le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde malgré l'admiration que lui portait le monde magique pour avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort lancé par le Mage Noir en personne.

- D'accord, je parlerai à Pomona. Venez à dix-sept heures. Severus, pourras-tu lui donner à manger ? Je doute qu'elle ait avalé quelque chose depuis vingt-quatre heures.

- Bien sûr, je m'en occupe.

- Merci, à ce soir.

Eloïse aperçu la robe bleue du directeur du coin de l'œil, sortir de la pièce. Snape lui maintenait toujours la tête fermement.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi vous occupez-vous de moi alors que vous m'avez ignorée depuis la rentrée ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre… Que Minerva lui avait demandé de ne pas tourner autour de ses élèves ? Qu'il trouvait s'être trop attaché à elle, et qu'il voulait mettre de la distance, mais qu'au final il ne pouvait pas, car Dumbledore lui avait demandé de toujours garder un œil sur elle ?

Il essaya de se concentrer convenablement pour ne laisser aucune cicatrice sur le cuir chevelu de son élève.

Mais ses pensées l'emportèrent à nouveau… Il s'était _vraiment_ attaché. Ca lui faisait mal, en un sens. Mais elle lui ressemblait un peu, distante en apparence. Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait un grand manque d'affection qu'il ne saurait combler.

- Voilà. Fais attention à ta tête, et ne te lave pas les cheveux avant demain. La cicatrisation est presque terminée.

Elle chuchota un « merci », se retournant lentement vers Severus qui n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait les légères cernes sur le visage bronzé de la brune. Elle avait l'air de lutter contre la fatigue. Ses yeux verts le regardaient, l'observaient. Dans un geste hésitant, il passa la main sur le visage fatigué, l'attirant doucement contre lui. Son souffle dans les cheveux, elle passa timidement un bras autour de la taille de son professeur, afin de ne pas tomber du bureau où elle était assise. De son bras libre, il guida l'autre main d'Eloïse sur son dos et caressa à nouveau son visage.

Les battements de cœurs de la jeune fille se firent moins rapides, Severus la sentit se décrisper un peu. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes, n'ayant l'un comme l'autre aucune envie de rompre ce moment calme et apaisant.

**oOoOo**

- Hermione ! appela Ron dans le parc de l'école.

- Oui ?

- On a quoi à faire en métamorphose ?

- Un parchemin sur ce qu'on a fait mercredi, répondit Harry. Mais on a encore le week-end pour le faire.

- Vous n'avez pas vu la nouvelle ce midi ? fit Hermione.

- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour la fille bizarre ? se moqua le roux.

Elle haussa les épaules puis répondit.

- Elle est dans notre maison, tout de même.

- Peu importe, répondit Harry. On dirait un fantôme, elle parle pas et a les même tics que Snape, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle.

- Je ne sais pas… Elle a l'air mal à l'aise avec nous, et vous n'êtes pas sympa avec elle, mais elle te ressemble un peu Harry.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le concerné.

- Je pense que ça pourrait être bien de la connaître, c'est tout.

- Je ne pense pas, fit Ron.

- On va être en retard, coupa-t-elle.

Le groupe marcha en silence vers les cachots, et entrèrent derrière les Serpentard. Snape avait déjà écrit les instructions du travail à effectuer sur le tableau noir.

- Vous avez une heure et quinze minutes pour faire cette potion, puis quarante-cinq minutes pour écrire les aspects positifs et négatifs du liquide obtenu. Vous pourrez vous aider de la page 174 du manuel de Potions. Le prochain élève que j'entends parler ou chuchoter sans ma permission ira aider monsieur Rusard dans ses tâches passionnantes. Il va de soit qu'aujourd'hui vous travaillerez seuls, et non en équipe. Commencez, annonça le professeur de sa voix froide et lente.

**oOoOo**


	4. Chapitre 4 - En cours de Potions

**Chapitre 4**** : Il était une fois, en cours de Potions**

**oOoOo**

_Le groupe marcha en silence vers les cachots, et entrèrent derrière les Serpentard. Snape avait déjà écrit les instructions du travail à effectuer sur le tableau noir._

_- Vous avez une heure et quinze minutes pour faire cette potion, puis quarante-cinq minutes pour écrire les aspects positifs et négatifs du liquide obtenu. Vous pourrez vous aider de la page 174 du manuel de Potions. Le prochain élève que j'entends parler ou chuchoter sans ma permission ira aider monsieur Rusard dans ses tâches passionnantes. Il va de soit qu'aujourd'hui vous travaillerez seuls, et non en équipe. Commencez, annonça le professeur de sa voix froide et lente._

**oOoOo**

Le bruit des tabourets et des chaudrons rythmèrent la première heure. Après quelques Evanesco et remarques déplaisantes concernant leur niveau pitoyable, le professeur distribua les parchemins. Il ne resta donc plus que le son des plumes grattant le papier et celui de la cape du professeur coupant l'air de la salle en passant dans les rangs.

Eloïse réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien écrire. Des mots, des phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête. Par où commencer ?

Une main froide se posa quelques secondes dans son cou, fermement. Elle n'osa pas bouger la tête, et trempa sa plume dans le petit pot d'encre alors que Snape retournait au fond de la salle.

- Tu as vu ? fit Harry à voix basse à sa meilleure amie.

- Non, quoi ?

- Snape est resté derrière la nouvelle et lui a touché les cheveux, répondit Ron. J'avais bien dit qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, elle trafique avec un mangemort !

- Hum hum. Weasley. Rusard vous attend avec impatience dans la salle des Trophées. Malefoy, accompagnez-le, ordonna le professeur.

Hermione soupira alors que son ami lui lançait un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du professeur.

Eloïse la regarda, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Snape ordonna à nouveau le silence, et l'heure passa calmement. A la fin du cours chaque élève amena une fiole et leur parchemin devant le bureau de Snape.

- Hermione ? chuchota Eloïse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ronald ?

- Snape l'a entendu parler, simplement.

- Ok.

- A plus, fit-elle en rejoignant Harry.

Tous les élèves étaient sortis de la salle et la jeune fille observait les couleurs de potions obtenues.

- Comment peuvent-ils obtenir du rose ? chuchota-t-elle.

- En confondant de la poudre de vanille avec de la poudre de feuilles de Mandragore, marmona le professeur. Prenez vos affaires, nous partons dans deux minutes.

- D'accord, monsieur.

**oOoOo**

- Alors, ces Trophées ? fit Harry, moqueur.

- Je hais Rusard.

- Eloïse m'a demandé ce que tu avais fait pour te faire virer du cours.

- Depuis quand tu lui parles ?

- C'est elle qui est venue me parler, Ronald.

- Mouais.

- Hermy ?

- Oui, quoi Harry ?

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose à la Bibliothèque sur le joyau d'émeraude dont parlait Dumbledore ?

- Non, pas encore, soupira la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, tu sais ?

- Oui, mais ils disaient que ça avait un rapport avec vous-savez-qui !

Le trio entra dans la bibliothèque, comme chaque soir depuis le mardi précédent.

**oOoOo**

Eloïse et Snape discutaient avec le Directeur, en buvant du thé. Dumbledore essayait de comprendre les insomnies de sa filleule, mais elle ne souhaitait pas en parler.

- Elle était en meilleur état chez vous, Severus, finit-il par admettre.

- En effet, répondit Snape sur le même ton sec et froid qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer.

- Je convoquerai messieurs Weasley et Potter, ainsi que miss Granger la semaine prochaine.

- Je doute fortement que Potter ait une bonne influence sur cette jeune fille, Albus.

- Harry n'est pas James, il serait temps de t'en apercevoir.

Le Maître des Potions laissa échapper un grognement.

- Peut-être, reprit lentement Snape, que votre filleule pourrait passer les deux prochains jours dans mon appartement ? suggéra-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Le regard bleu étonné de Dumbledore passa sur le visage du professeur puis il observa Eloïse qui tenta de cacher le sourire qu'avait provoqué la presque demande du professeur.

- Oui. Cela ne plaira pas à Minerva, mais c'est une bonne idée. Cela te conviendrait, Eloïse ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, cette question est réglée. Un elfe ramènera tes affaires chez Severus.

Elle regarda rapidement le visage fermé du professeur, puis le directeur continua à discuter, expliquer à Snape quelques discutions avec des membres de l'Ordre. Un nom, Ilanie Merkwey, les avait orientés vers le sud de l'Espagne.

Eloïse pensa qu'elle n'avait pas à entendre ni suivre cette conversation et replongea dans ses pensées.

Dumbledore, lui, observait le comportement changeant de sa filleule. Il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, il avait trop de responsabilités, trop de travail. La mère de l'enfant l'aurait très bien comprit… Il n'avait révélé l'identité de ses parents à personne. La jeune fille ne s'en était pas plainte jusqu'ici, mais Severus le lui avait déjà reproché une ou deux fois, malgré le respect qu'il portait vis-à-vis des décisions du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier aimait, peut-être imaginait-il, voir des liens se tisser peu à peu entre ses deux protégés. Car oui, il devait protéger Snape en quelques sortes, même s'il s'était mis à son service depuis la mort de Lily Evans-Potter, contre Tom. Et aussi Eloïse, qui était revenue dans leur monde maintenant. Il s'était juré de les protéger tant que sa vie le lui permettrait.

Il donna congés à la jeune élève qui souhaitait emprunter des livres, puis continua sa discussion.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

- Je l'aurai préféré à Serpentard pour pouvoir mieux la surveiller, même si vous me l'aviez confiée que pour deux mois.

- Tu t'y es attaché on dirait, fit le vieil homme d'un ton paternel alors que Snape ne laissait passer aucun sentiment sur son visage ni dans sa voix.

- Possible.

- Ne soit pas si dur, Severus, avec toi-même. Et elle a les mêmes yeux que Lily. Est-ce pour cela ?

Il sembla réfléchir. Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il s'était rapproché de cette fille arrivée de nulle part.

- Peut-être. Elle lui ressemble un peu, c'est vrai.

- Oui. Prends soin d'elle, Severus. Je ne sais pas si je vivrai encore longtemps, et tu en connais les raisons. Elle a besoin de toi.

- Et ses parents ?

- Je ne peux pas encore te dévoiler sa réelle identité, coupa le directeur.

- Sont-ils en vie ?

- Sa mère n'est plus de ce monde, et je ne sais pas qui est son père, bien que j'ai ma petite idée.

Snape leva les yeux au plafond. Dumbledore et ses mystères. Décidément. Rien ne le changerait.

- Je regrette. Je ne dirai rien de plus aujourd'hui.

- Bien, je vais donc la chercher.

- Faites une petite sortie, avant la tombée de la nuit. Ca vous changera les idées et je vous excuserai pour le repas ce soir.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et sorti du bureau, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

**oOoOo**

Durant ce temps, la jeune filleule du directeur avait pris une pile de livres et surprit une conversation.

- Ah, salut Eloïse.

- Salut Harry. Vous parliez de joyaux ?

- Euh, hésita Ron.

- Il y a un rayon sur les pierres précieuses dans le rayon L, si vous voulez.

- Merci, fit Hermione.

- De rien. Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez.

- C'est gentil, fit Hermione. Aurais-tu déjà entendu parler d'Ilanie Merkwey ?

- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, oui.

- Moi jamais, mais Harry pense que ça a un lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui et donc, certainement avec lui aussi.

- Ah ça, je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu Dumbledore en parler. Je crois que l'Ordre recherche un objet en rapport avec ce nom, mais je n'ai pas réellement écouté.

- L'Ordre ? demanda Harry.

Ron lançait des regards noirs à ses amis, il trouvait extrêmement dangereux de parler de ça avec la brune.

- C'est un groupe, si j'ai bien compris, qui se rassemble depuis des années pour combattre Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Ah ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, reprit Eloïse. Et tes parents en faisaient partie, Harry.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? lança agressivement Ron.

- Dumbledore en parlait avec McGonagall et Snape peu avant la rentrée. Désolée, je dois y aller, mais si vous voulez je peux tenter de me renseigner discrètement.

- Mouais. Mais ne dit pas qu'on en a parlé, fit Harry.

- Aucun problème.

Snape cherchait la filleule du directeur, qui le rejoignit au bout de deux minutes.

- Que vous voulaient Weasley, Potter et Granger ? demanda-t-il une fois sortis de la salle en prenant les livres de la jeune fille.

- Hermione cherchait un livre sur un sujet précis, j'ai tenté de les aider.

- Si tu souhaites te sociabiliser, j'aimerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec Potter, remarqua le professeur.

Elle ne répondit pas. Snape n'était pas son père, malgré le fait qu'il soit par moments plutôt sympathique avec elle. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle s'était attaché à cet homme, il semblait être là si besoin, même si elle n'osait pas l'approcher et encore moins lui parler des problèmes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'en parlait jamais, n'en avait jamais parlé. Enfin si, une fois, mais la personne en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance l'avait trahie. Elle avait alors apprit à ne pas faire confiance… Même si une partie d'elle-même lui criait d'accorder sa confiance à Snape. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, le professeur le plus haït de Poudlard ?

Ils arrivèrent dans le presque domaine des Serpentard, puis dans l'appartement du professeur.

- Pose tes affaires, nous ne restons pas ici ce soir.

- Ah, pourquoi ?

- Nous allons sortir. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te faire sortir un peu.

Etonnée, elle le fixa un instant.

- Tu te méfie de moi maintenant ? dit ironiquement Snape.

Pour toute réponse elle posa son sac de cours près du canapé, alors que lui mettait une cape plus chaude.

- Couvre toi, il ne fait plus très chaud dehors.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre cape, monsieur.

Il lui tendit alors une cape et la poussa vers la porte. Ils sortirent du château en silence, sous le doux vent frais qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres.

**oOoOo**

Les Gryffondor présents dans la cour regardèrent d'un mauvais œil les deux personnes. Une fois le portail atteint, Snape prit fermement l'épaule de la jeune fille et ils transplanèrent.

Une plaine était apparue devant eux, près d'une forêt.

- Voici la forêt de Dromeille, annonça le directeur de Serpentard.

- Magnifique.

- En effet, répondit-il avec un léger rictus.

Les feuilles brillaient étrangement, reflétant la lumière qu'émettait le soleil.

- Nous sommes en territoire magique. Les feuilles de ces arbres changent de couleur selon la position du soleil dans le ciel, commença le professeur de sa voix froide et sèche.

La jeune fille discernait une ombre d'admiration émaner de l'homme, pour cet endroit.

- Les lucioles dites Doéliannes viennent de cette forêt et son très utiles pour certaines Potions dans lesquelles il est nécessaire de les faire nager.

- Nager ?

- Oui, nager. Elles répandent, au contact du fluide s'il a été correctement fait, une poudre argentée qu'elles produisent elles-mêmes. Si le liquide n'est pas correct, elles se noient. Le bois des arbres de cette forêt, ou du moins les branches déjà tombées peuvent être utilisées pour la fabrication des baguettes. Ces dernières sont très appréciées par les professeurs de Sortilèges.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers la forêt, l'élève écoutait Severus raconter l'histoire de la plaine et des propriétés magiques que pouvait donner le bois. Il parlait doucement et durement, ce qui aurait pu être ennuyant pour n'importe quelle personne mais elle semblait absorber chaque mot. Des lucioles dorées voletaient devant eux, autour d'eux. Les feuilles vertes brillantes devenaient peu à peu roses et rouges.

- Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, fit Snape après un moment de silence.

- Peut-on regarder le coucher de soleil monsieur ?

- Oui. Suis-moi.

Une petite colline s'élevait devant eux et les arbres se faisaient plus rares. Il la fit passer devant lui, une main dans le dos. Elle sourit à ce contact qui ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'à un moyen de la faire avancer.

Généralement, ça la dérangeait. Même avec son parrain. Mais lui, c'était différent. Elle sentit la main glacée monter doucement dans sa nuque et frissonna. S'il voulait la tuer, il aurait pu le faire plusieurs fois auparavant, car il serrait ses doigts autour du cou assez régulièrement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce geste envers elle. Il le faisait assez souvent. Mais ça n'avait rien d'agressif, pensa-t-elle.

**oOoOo**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Joyau

**Chapitre 5**** : Joyau ?!**

**oOoOo**

_Une petite colline s'élevait devant eux et les arbres se faisaient plus rares. Il la fit passer devant lui, une main dans le dos. Elle sourit à ce contact qui ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'à un moyen de la faire avancer._

_Généralement, ça la dérangeait. Même avec son parrain. Mais lui, c'était différent. Elle sentit la main glacée monter doucement dans sa nuque et frissonna. S'il voulait la tuer, il aurait pu le faire plusieurs fois auparavant, car il serrait ses doigts autour du cou assez régulièrement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce geste envers elle. Il le faisait assez souvent. Mais ça n'avait rien d'agressif, pensa-t-elle._

**oOoOo**

Ils avancèrent doucement dans un silence presque religieux. Les yeux verts cherchèrent alors les noirs, alors que lui avait laissé sa main où il l'avait placé et fixait le soleil.

Il sentait le regard sur lui, ces yeux verts brillants. Il la regarda un instant. Un petit sourire apparaissait sur le visage de l'élève qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes sous le souffle doux du vent.

- C'est beau, chuchota-t-elle pour casser le silence.

- Oui. Tu sais, tu pourrais être ma fille, répondit lentement Snape.

- J'aimerais bien, monsieur.

Il la regarda, surprit. Elle observait les derniers rayons dorés briller dans le ciel. Comment quelqu'un pourrait le vouloir en tant que père ? Il n'aimait pas les contacts, il ne voulait pas s'attacher. C'était peut-être trop tard. La phrase de sa protégée résonnait dans sa tête. Oui, sa protégée… C'était pour Dumbledore qu'il s'occupait d'elle, mais oui il s'était attaché, et c'était même aussi pour lui qu'il s'en occupait… Malheureusement oui, il devait s'être attaché.

- Stupide, finit-il par murmurer.

Il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille atteindre sa peau. Eloïse posa avec hésitation sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape, épuisée. Elle s'endormit, sentant le bras de son professeur tenant son épaule afin qu'elle ne bascule pas en arrière.

Elle trouvait ces bras étrangement sécurisants.

**oOoOo**

Le samedi matin Eloïse se réveilla dans le lit qu'elle avait occupé durant les vacances. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva et descendit, se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

- Bien dormi ? fit une voix derrière elle.

- Euh… oui. Vous m'avez porté ?

- Oui. Tu semblais manquer de beaucoup de sommeil. Je t'ai préparé le déjeuner, viens manger.

Ils s'assirent à la petite table en bois, puis Severus la regarda manger.

- C'était quoi le joyau dont vous parliez avec mon parrain hier ?

- Un joyau d'émeraude.

- Qui appartient à Ilanie Merkwey, c'est ça ?

- Appartenait, corrigea Snape. Tu écoutes les conversations des autres ?

- J'étais dans la pièce surtout.

- Vrai.

- Qui est cette personne ?

- Quelqu'un de peu connu, d'origine espagnole mariée à un sorcier anglais.

- Ok.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Eloïse le regarda, hésitant à parler de sa conversation à la bibliothèque.

- Miss ?

Elle soupira.

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

- De ?

- Rien.

- Promis, pas juré.

- Certes.

- Alors ?

Il avait tous les moyens à sa portée pour comprendre la raison de ses questions. Elle capitula donc un peu trop facilement au goût du professeur.

- Harry a discuté avec Dumbledore,

- Le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore, ou parrain. Je ne sais pas exactement comment mais il a entendu le nom de cette dame et aussi entendu parler du joyau.

- Ils t'ont donc demandé si tu en avais entendu parler toi aussi ?

- Oui. Il pense que ça a un rapport avec lui.

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Potter, fit-il avec une once de colère dans la voix.

- Pas faux.

- Mais il n'a pas tort pour autant.

- Ah ?

- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Il a plusieurs fois tenté, stupidement, de jouer les héros les années précédentes et il est hors de questions que vous vous mêliez de ça. Vous êtes trop jeunes. Laissez les adultes s'en occuper. C'est trop dangereux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eloïse ! fit durement Snape.

- A quel point ? insista-t-elle.

- Mortel. Une arme est toujours dangereuse.

- Le joyau est une arme ?

- Eloïse ! répéta-t-il.

- Pardon.

- Ne t'excuse pas, idiote. C'est simplement trop dangereux pour eux, et pour toi aussi. L'Ordre recherche le joyau et nous avons déjà risqué deux vies. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble être également à sa recherche.

- J'espère que ça ira pour l'Ordre, fit-elle. Pour vous.

- Le prochain week-end ce sera à mon tour, annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! lâcha-t-elle, ne se rendant compte que trop tard du tutoiement.

- Gentil, fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Euh, que vous mourriez, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle ahurie par sa propre réaction.

- Stop avec les pardons à toutes les sauces, miss. Je ne mourrai pas, stupide fille.

Elle détourna les yeux puis continua son assiette alors que Snape soupirait.

Le week-end passa tranquillement. La jeune fille reprenait un peu de forces et mangeait sous la surveillance de Snape. Le lundi, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle.

- Et, la nouvelle ! fit un grand garçon roux.

- Quoi ?

- Enchanté aussi, moi c'est Fred, et lui c'est George.

- Jumeaux ?

- Ça se voit ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Eloïse en esquissant un sourire.

- Hermione t'attends à table, fit le dénommé George.

Elle le remercia puis alla rejoindre le petit groupe de Gryffonds.

- Où étais-tu ce week-end ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

- Ca ne t'intéressera pas, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Par contre, j'ai des infos pour vous.

Elle expliqua donc aux trois jeunes ce qu'elle avait appris en faisant bien attention de ne pas dévoiler ses sources et leur fit promettre de n'en parler à personne.

- Tu penses que Snape cherche aussi ce truc ?

- Non. Il n'a pas que ça à faire je pense ! Peut-être pour aider Dumbledore, mais bon.

- C'est un mangemort ! s'écria Ron.

- Dumbledore a dit à Harry qu'il n'était pas plus mangemort que lui, remarqua Hermione.

- Il n'aime pas Harry, il n'aime que sa maison, rajouta Ron.

- Tu aimes Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ? Serpentard ? fit Eloïse.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis quoi encore !

- Alors tu n'as rien à reprocher à Snape. Tu es comme lui, tu affectionnes plus ta maison que les autres et c'est normal, c'est humain.

- Snape n'est pas humain, fit Harry.

- Tout dépend du point de vue, répondit Eloïse.

- Tu trouves ce prof humain ? s'étrangla presque Hermione.

Eloïse leva les yeux au ciel. Voyaient-ils le mal partout ? Le monde n'était pas soit noir, soit blanc ! Elle pensait qu'ils étaient un peu plus… intelligents que ça, plutôt que de se méfier de tous ceux qui ne réagissent pas comme ils aimeraient. Le monde n'était pas rose ni bleu et il était temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Enfin. Il fallait se concentrer sur la recherche de l'Ordre.

- Et tu sais à quoi peut servir un joyau à part pour des bijoux ?

- Non Harry, mais on peut chercher dans des vieux livres de Potions ou de Sortilèges s'il y a quelque chose qui comprend une pierre de ce type, suggéra Eloïse.

- Ça nous servirait à quoi ? dit Ron qui imaginait déjà la pile de livres s'élevant devant eux.

- On pourrait savoir comment cette pierre peut devenir une arme, répondit Hermione.

- Comme la Pierre Philosophale ?

- Non, ce n'était pas une arme ça, intervint Eloïse. C'est un moyen de prolonger la durée de vie. Et la dernière a été détruite i ans.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Dumbledore est mon parrain, répondit-elle exaspérée. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Harry et Quirell.

Le groupe discuta encore quelques minutes avant de se rendre en cours. Une fois sortis de la Grande Salle ils étaient à nouveau distants avec la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Eloïse récolta une retenue en Potion pour avoir discuté durant le cours, malgré le fait que ce fut extrêmement bref. A dix-huit heures donc, elle se rendit dans les cachots.

- Que te voulait Potter ? fit une voix agressive.

- De l'encre monsieur.

Et c'était la vérité, il le savait bien. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer la porte derrière son élève.

- Nous n'avons pas décidé de l'endroit où tu dormiras ce soir, continua Snape.

- Je vous laisse décider.

- Dans ce cas, il serait préférable que… hésita le professeur. Que je demande l'avis au professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Severus ?

Dumbledore était entré joyeusement dans le bureau.

- Oui, en effet. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Kingsley.

- Ah ?

- Ce message, pour vous.

Il tendit une enveloppe au directeur qui l'ouvrit et lu avec attention.

- Très bien, merci Severus. Nous ferons une réunion demain soir dans mon bureau.

- D'accord.

- Autre chose ?

- Nous n'avons pas décidé où cette jeune fille passera la semaine.

- Il semble évident qu'elle reste chez vous, Severus.

- Evident ? questionna le professeur en haussant un sourcil.

- A moins que cela ne vous pose problème bien entendu.

- Du tout.

- Dans ce cas, reprit le directeur, chère filleule tu restes jusque vendredi avec Severus. Ensuite, le week-end tu m'accompagneras à Slaitown.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne serai pas au château, Severus non plus. Et je doute qu'un enseignant te prenne aussi bien en charge. Je préfère te savoir en réelle sécurité, donc soit avec Severus soit avec moi.

- D'accord.

- Sur-ce, à plus tard les enfants, fit Dumbledore en dévisageant le professeur de Potions. Pour sa retenue Severus, apprenez-lui la Potion Solanum, ça pourrait lui être utile, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers Eloïse.

Elle le regarda sortir et se tourna à nouveau vers Snape qui préparait déjà un chaudron. La soirée promettait d'être… instructive.

- Si Potter te demande encore où tu es au lieu de te rendre en Salle Commune tu lui répondras que tu es chez ton parrain, c'est préférable.

Ils commencèrent donc à travailler. Il lui expliqua les propriétés et la façon de procéder pour réussir cette potion. Après la seconde étape, il fallait rajouter de la poudre de sauge et des feuilles de lavande en touchant le liquide du bout de la baguette tout en récitant quelques mots latins à voix basse. L'enseignement leur prit plusieurs heures.

Ils sortirent tard du bureau, et Snape l'amena à l'appartement.

- Tu as du travail pour demain ?

- Pour demain non, normalement.

- Bien. Tu peux donc te reposer un peu sur le canapé, je vais préparer le repas.

- Merci monsieur.

- Pas de remerciements, si je ne te nourris pas Dumbledore m'étripera, lança le professeur étrangement rieur.

Elle sourit puis s'assit sur le canapé, sortant un livre de son sac.

Après cinq minutes, une bonne odeur la sortit de son livre et elle alla rejoindre son professeur pour manger. Il se faisait tard, et elle alla dormir. Snape la regarda un peu, discrètement, dormir dans la chambre. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle passerait une bonne nuit.

**oOoOo**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Un week-end

**°oOoOo°°oOoOo°**

**Zeugma : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**°oOoOo°°oOoOo°**

**Chapitre 6 : Un week-end**

La semaine passa assez rapidement, Eloïse n'eut pas d'occasion de discuter avec les Gryffons qui semblaient à nouveau l'éviter. Qu'avaient-ils à la fin ? Elle ne leur avait rien fait, pensait-elle.

McGonagall l'ignorait aussi, et ne l'interrogeait jamais en classe alors qu'elle levait la main presqu'autant qu'Hermione. Le professeur de Sortilèges lui donnait des livres d'Histoire des Sorts, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre certains gestes plus complexes car elle était en avance sur les autres. Snape s'était absenté une journée où il n'avait aucun cours, et Dumbledore avait discuté avec Eloïse sur les cours dans lesquels elle avançait rapidement et ceux où elle avait des difficultés.

- Bien, ce soir tu prendras ton sac, fit Dumbledore après le repas du vendredi midi, et tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau. Nous partirons aux alentours de vingt heures.

La jeune fille soupira discrètement. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas le vieux sorcier, mais passer le week-end avec le directeur de l'école ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Dumbledore faisait tournoyer un papier de bonbon au citron entre ses doigts, tout en laissant parcourir ses yeux sur le visage de son élève. Il avait des idées sur la généalogie de la jeune demoiselle, mais ne pouvait pas tellement y croire. Il lui fallait encore faire des recherches… bien que son instinct lui dicta qu'il avait raison.

- D'accord. Et… le professeur Snape ?

- Il partira dans la nuit. Le professeur McGonagall est au courant de nos départs et surveillera le château avec le professeur Lupin et le professeur Flitwick.

- Ok.

**oOoOo**

Un château s'élevait au-dessus d'une forêt dense. L'homme en noir s'était faufilé parmi des rochers imposants, et marchait dorénavant sur un chemin chaotique. La pluie mouillait sa cape verte foncée, et l'alourdissait. Il accéléra le pas. Il avait quitté l'Ecosse depuis trois heures déjà, et la nuit ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'atmosphère.

Il empoigna fermement sa baguette, prêt à se défendre à tout moment en cas d'attaque. Il devait atteindre le château sans se faire remarquer. Un mur de pierre apparu sous des centaines de feuilles de lierre. L'homme fit un dessin du bout de sa baguette, laissant échapper une brume dorée. Une vieille porte en bois se découpa dans le mur et le laissa entrer. L'odeur du renfermé lui piqua violemment le nez.

Après quelques dizaines de marches, il frappa trois coups à une porte.

- Entrez.

D'un pas sûr, il entra dans une pièce qui différait totalement avec ce qu'il avait pu voir en arrivant dans ce domaine. Les murs étaient beiges, accompagnés de feuilles vertes et bleues qui grimpaient au plafond. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout sur des étagères et un feu bleuté brûlait tranquillement dans une grande cheminée.

- Vous êtes venus sous la demande d'Albus Dumbledore, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Mot de passe ?

- Errare Humanum Est.

- Correct. Asseyez-vous.

Il s'exécuta et sorti une liasse de parchemins qu'il tendit au vieux personnage derrière le bureau.

- J'étais dans la même école qu'Albus, à l'époque, commença-t-il. Et j'ai dû m'installer ici, m'occuper de ce domaine à l'abandon. Nous prévoyons d'en faire une école car les élèves de ce pays vont tous en Russie, ou Autriche. Mais avec la peur constante que Vous-Savez-Qui revienne, le projet est en suspens.

- Je comprends.

- La forêt qui nous entoure nous protège un peu, et le Ministère souhaite y insérer des créatures magiques pour assurer d'autant plus notre protection.

- L'endroit est-il déjà caché au monde Moldu ?

- Depuis des milliers d'années, mon cher. Même aux yeux des sorciers indésirables.

Il y avait encore énormément de travail pour mener à bien ce projet, et ils en étaient conscient. Mais l'homme n'était pas venu pour ça. Pas du tout.

- Pour les informations et les questions d'Albus, présentes sur ces documents, je peux vous donner ce grimoire car je n'en ai plus besoin. Il sera plus utile à l'Ordre qu'à moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre l'Ordre ?

- Je suis trop âgé, jeune homme. Et je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Je vous demanderai donc de donner ce grimoire à Albus, il saura le décrypter selon notre histoire favorite quand nous étions enfants. Il s'en souviendra très certainement. Les futurs professeurs de ce château viennent dans une dizaine de minutes, vous pourrez assister à notre réunion.

- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- En l'organisation éventuelle du château. Je vous serai reconnaissant si vous pouviez leur expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

- Bien entendu.

- J'ai également des documents sur ce que vous recherchez, d'éventuelles pistes. Voici.

- Merci, monsieur Wenzel.

**oOoOo**

Dumbledore et Eloïse étaient arrivés dans un Manoir, à proximité de Londres. Eloïse s'était installée dans le salon bleu et doré alors que son parrain écrivait du courrier. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait du temps avec lui, depuis son arrivée.

Il l'observait de temps en temps, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- C'est votre maison, ici ?

- Une de mes demeures, oui. Et s'il-te-plaît, appelle-moi Albus et dis-moi tu.

- J'ai du mal.

- J'ai remarqué. Mais malgré le peu de temps que je peux t'accorder, tu es ma filleule et je tiens à ce que ce soit un peu plus… familier entre nous, disons.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Du chocolat chaud, ça te plairait ?

- Oui, volontiers !

- Harry t'as demandé des renseignements concernant le joyau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda son parrain après avoir servi le chocolat.

- Oui.

- Je m'en doutais. Je m'y attendais, même.

- C'était le but ?

- Un peu. Peut-être que miss Granger aura de bonnes idées.

- Un peu dangereux.

- De faire travailler le cerveau de plus jeunes ?

- Je sais pas. D'après le professeur Snape, Harry est assez... imprudent.

- Oui, mais il le fallait, je pense. C'est arrivé comme ça, je n'y étais pour rien. Et il y aura bien un moment où Tom Jedusor voudra être face à face avec Harry. Réellement.

- Oui. Mais il est jeune, nous sommes jeunes.

- Le but de Voldemort est de tuer Harry, Eloïse. Il n'attendra pas qu'il ait atteint la majorité.

- Certes. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'entraîner à combattre ?

- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui annoncer qu'il risque de mourir et que Voldemort le recherche.

- Prophétie ?

- Oui.

- Pffff… lâcha Eloïse.

- L'un d'eux doit mourir.

- Et il est trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Oui. Et je me suis attaché à ce petit.

- Plus qu'à moi, je le sais, fit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- Mais non.

- Si. Tu le vois bien plus souvent, et je passe mon temps chez le professeur de Potions.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Non. J'y suis bien.

Il la regarda, en souriant. Elle fit tout de même une mine boudeuse, qu'il devina fausse mais ne réagit pas. Il alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer le chocolat chaud.

**oOoOo**

L'école de magie d'Angleterre était endormie paisiblement. Tous les élèves s'étaient rendus un peu plus tôt dans leurs dortoirs et McGonagall faisait le tour des couloirs ainsi que deux Préfets. Harry, Ron et Hermione lisaient les livres recommandés par Eloïse depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et Hermione pensait avoir trouvé une piste. Ilanie Merkwey semblait être mariée à un ancien employé du Ministère de la Magie. Il était un des responsables du département de protection des Moldus à l'époque et avait rencontré cette femme qui s'intéressait énormément à tout ce qui semblait avoir l'air « _anormal _». Elle travaillait dans une bijouterie Moldue à Londres, qui prit feu durant l'hiver 1954. Le propriétaire du magasin fut déclaré introuvable auprès des autorités, et Ilanie se retrouva sans travail. Elle resta alors à son domicile. Une grande maison au bord d'un fleuve. La maison était assez belle et ornée d'un triangle vert au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Ce triangle était présent également dans chaque pièce de la maison, et était en réalité des joyaux d'émeraude très recherchés venus d'Autriche et datant de l'époque romaine. Ilanie en portait un autour du cou, et les livres qu'Hermione avait trouvés disaient qu'elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Une seule fois, lors d'un combat, son collier lui fut arraché violemment et elle mourut. La cause du décès n'avait pas été trouvée. Aucun sortilège impardonnable apparent n'avait touché cette femme.

Du côté d'Eloïse, le week-end paru long et ennuyeux. Elle aurait peut-être apprécié avoir des nouvelles du professeur de Potions. Son parrain travaillait sans relâche en mangeant ses bonbons favoris alors qu'elle terminait les réserves de thé au citron de son parrain.

Elle relisait ses cours et terminait les devoirs qu'elle avait pour la semaine.

- Besoin d'aide pour les cours de Métamorphose ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui, je ne comprends pas tout.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, se dirigeant devant la cheminée du salon, faisant face à Eloïse.

- Bien, sur quoi Minerva vous fait travailler en ce moment ?

- La matérialisation d'un liquide.

- Ah, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, très intéressant, fit Dumbledore en se levant de son bureau.

- Je le trouve un peu compliqué, avoua la jeune élève.

- Il l'est. Mais pour bien comprendre la démarche à suivre pour les gestes à effectuer lors du lancement du sortilège, il me semble qu'apprendre l'origine et le principe même de chaque mouvement est important. Cela pourrait t'aider, certainement. Minerva vous l'a certainement expliqué, non ?

- Oui, durant la dernière heure mais je n'ai pas compris et elle ne répond jamais à mes questions.

- Suis-moi dans la cuisine, je vais t'expliquer.

Trois bols furent disposés sur le plan de travail. Chacun de couleur différente et contenant un liquide différent. Selon le liquide, l'accentuation des mots changeait et s'il était plus compact, le geste devait être plus vif. Eloïse écouta les conseils et s'exerça, jusqu'à faire apparaitre un cube de verre à partir d'un reste de yaourt.

- Très bien ! s'écria joyeusement Albus. Severus a raison, tu apprends très rapidement. C'est très bien.

- Merci.

- Tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

Elle le regarda un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle ne les connaissait pas, et avait juste cru entendre que sa mère était décédée.

- Bien, Severus ne devrait plus tarder.

- Il vient ?

- Oui, si la mission s'est bien passé et qu'il est ponctuel, ...

Des bruits de clés l'interrompirent. La jeune fille s'était précipitée vers le hall d'entrée où elle vit entrer un homme trempé et épuisé. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre la lourde cape et la fit sécher.

- Bonsoir Albus.

- Alors ?

- Tenez, des encyclopédies, grimoires, et un courrier pour vous.

- Merci. A-t-il accepté ?

- Oui. Mais il ne souhaite pas se battre.

- Je peux comprendre. Mais ses connaissances nous seront déjà d'une grande aide.

- Vous allez bien professeur ? fit la voix hésitante d'Eloïse.

Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le visage creusé par la fatigue. Il regarda la jeune fille, haussant un sourcil comme il aimait faire pour intimider ses élèves.

- Oui.

Elle hésita à s'asseoir avec eux, mais un hochement de tête de son parrain lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait quitter la pièce.

Cependant, une créature argentée atterrit sur le tapis et la voix paniquée d'un professeur retentit dans la pièce.

"_Les protections du château s'affaiblissent. Les élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire, je pense que le château est attaqué mais nous ne voyons rien, il fait trop sombre. Venez, vite ! Nous vous attendons devant votre bureau._"

Le chat argenté disparu, et les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- On doit aller à Poudlard ? Maintenant ? fit Eloïse.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Eloïse tu restes ici, fit Snape.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! gronda le professeur de Potions.

- Bien. Allons-y Severus, ils nous attendent.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la robe de son parrain lors du transplanage.

**oOoOo**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Quand le verre devient vert

**Chapitre 7 : Quand le verre devient vert**

**°oOoOo°**

_- On doit aller à Poudlard ? Maintenant ? fit Eloïse._

_- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Eloïse tu restes ici, fit Snape._

_- Mais..._

_- Pas de mais ! gronda le professeur de Potions._

_- Bien. Allons-y Severus, ils nous attendent._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la robe de son parrain lors du transplanage._

**°oOoOo°**

- Eloïse ! Tu ne pourrais pas obéir un peu à ton père ? s'énerva Dumbledore.

- Hein ?

Le directeur du château leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte du bureau dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Un groupe de professeurs entra.

- Miss Dumbledore, allez dans votre dortoir, fit le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Eloïse n'ira nulle part, intervint Dumbledore, toujours en colère contre sa filleule.

Sa voix dure avait surpris la plupart des enseignants et Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Je te déconseille de désobéir encore une fois, j'ai rarement vu Albus en colère, et je n'ai pas envie de revoir ça, alors obéi maintenant, souffla discrètement Snape.

- De qui voulait-il parler en disant mon "père" ? lança-t-elle alors que Dumbledore regardait par la fenêtre les couleurs dorées qui volaient au dessus du château.

- Ma langue a fourché, Eloïse, répondit le directeur à haute voix. Si vous vouliez bien vous taire un instant, que l'on puisse comprendre ce qui se passe !

Elle regarda les professeurs puis alla s'adosser à un mur sous le regard dur de Snape et McGonagall qui la toisaient. Elle était devenue pâle et s'assit sur le sol froid.

- Une chaise serait plus confortable, miss, fit Flitwick.

- Eloïse, asseyez-vous sur une chaise, bon sang ! fit Lupin. Miss Dumbledore ?

- Remus, venez s'il-vous-plaît.

- Albus, votre filleule ne nous répond pas, fit McGonagall.

- Pas important, fit Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas envie d'obéir ce soir, donc elle reste là où elle est. Ce qui se passe dehors est bien plus grave par contre. Nous allons avoir besoin de quelques Aurors. Pouvez-vous contacter le Ministère Minerva ?

- Bien sûr. Tout de suite.

Le bureau directorial ressemblait dès lors à une petite fourmilière. Les enseignants regardaient les plans du château, et certains allèrent surveiller les dortoirs et mettre les élèves en sécurité dans une autre aile du château peu utilisée. Les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre sortirent en dernier du bureau, laissant Eloïse seule sur le sol en pierre, ou presque.

- Severus, surveillez la petite, fit Dumbledore.

- Mais je serai plus utile en bas, Albus. Vous le savez.

- Oui, mais non. Vu son comportement depuis que vous êtes revenus en début de soirée, il est préférable que vous la surveillez. Eloïse, fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Ne recommence plus jamais ça. Quand nous te disons de rester à un endroit, tu y restes. Compris ?

Elle leva la tête vers son parrain qui sortait du bureau.

- Albus ? fit le professeur de Potions. Alb... trop tard, fit-il pour lui-même.

Les yeux de la jeune fille semblaient vides, grisâtres.

- Miss Dumbledore ? commença le professeur, de sa voix dure et glaciale. Vous m'entendez ?

Pour toute réponse, elle porta sa main à son front. Une migraine semblait lui briser le crâne en deux, ses mains lui faisaient mal aussi, comme si on les lui coupait.

- Eloïse ? fit une voix inquiète qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaitre.

Elle semblait chercher quelque chose... mais quoi ? Une main passa devant ses yeux, qu'elle agrippa de toutes ses forces. Sa tête, son dos... ses bras. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle sentit quelque chose caresser le dos de sa main droite, et grimaça de douleur. Une voix lointaine lui parlait, semblait dure et sèche comme une personne qui contient sa colère. Que se passait-il ?

**°oOoOo°**

Des éclairs se formaient dans le ciel, déchirant les nuages. Des grondements sonores, une pluie torrentielle, des ombres… Certains professeurs crièrent, pensant que la guerre était déclenchée. McGonagall tentait de garder son calme, alors que Rusard vérifiait qu'aucun élève ne se baladait dans les couloirs.

D'autres professeurs, qui ne devaient pas s'occuper de mettre les enfants à l'abri au cas où, ainsi que des Aurors se tenaient devant le château, leurs baguettes levées.

Des filaments argentés filaient vers le ciel, semblant nourrir une des multiples protections magiques. Le temps n'aidait guère à apercevoir qui s'attaquait avec autant d'assurance aux protections du domaine. Cependant, après quelques dizaines de minutes cela se calma… légèrement.

- On dirait qu'ils abandonnent, lança un des Aurors sur le point de baisser sa baguette.

- Non, là-bas, à droite ! s'écria McGonagall.

Une fissure orangée se fit dans la multitude de couleurs présentent au-dessus d'eux. Fol Oeil commença à prononcer des chants en latin afin d'augmenter la puissance de leurs sorts. Quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel redevint totalement normal, noir. Et sans pluie.

- Je m'attendais à bien plus, fit Dumbledore.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Kingsley.

- Il me semble que ce soit un avertissement de Tom, lança Dumbledore comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Il faudra renforcer les protections.

- Nous nous en occupons, professeur Dumbledore, fit Lupin.

- Merci. Il est tard, ramenez les élèves dans leur dortoirs respectifs, il me reste encore du travail à faire.

Les Aurors et les professeurs s'exécutèrent, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers le ciel. Quelques Aurors restèrent tout de même à l'extérieur, par précaution.

Le Directeur préféra ne pas regarder les dégâts et monta rapidement les escaliers afin de rejoindre son bureau. Il devait écrire une lettre au Ministre. Il poussa la lourde porte et s'arrêta brusquement.

- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il n'avait pas laissé son bureau dans cet état, pensa-t-il. Il regarda sa filleule avec inquiétude. Elle était allongée sur le sol froid et commençait, ou continuait à convulser.

- Depuis que nous sommes revenus au château, Eloïse a un drôle de comportement. Elle s'accroche à mon bras et ne semble pas m'entendre.

- Ses yeux... fit Dumbledore inquiet.

- Sont parfaitement gris.

- Il n'y a plus de risques pour le moment à l'extérieur.

- C'était un avertissement ?

- Oui Severus, comme vous le pensiez. Certainement.

Il s'accroupit à son tour, et fixa les yeux de sa filleule qui secoua vivement la tête.

- Severus. J'ai eu confirmation de l'identité des parents d'Eloïse.

- Très bien. Mais, ne devrions-nous pas l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça passera. Faites-lui boire ça, elle reviendra à elle dans une dizaine de minutes.

Dumbledore donna une fiole contenant un liquide violet. Snape le prit, tout en regardant son Directeur et fini par s'exécuter.

- C'est certainement dû à la fatigue, continua le directeur. Elle a énormément travaillé ce week-end. Elle voulait s'empêcher de penser à toi, je pense.

- Pourquoi penser à moi ? fit ironiquement Severus. C'est une de vos nouvelles blagues, professeur ? Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, bien entendu.

- Elle tient à toi, c'est indéniable, répondit le vieil homme sans tenir compte des dernières paroles de son enseignant. Mais reprenons. J'ai donc l'identité du père d'Eloïse.

- Pourra-t-il s'en occuper ? Est-il en vie ?

- Oui il est en vie. Et il est dans cette pièce.

- Vous ? hésita le professeur de Potions en haussant un sourcil.

Il ne pensait pas un instant que le vieil homme ait pu avoir le temps d'entretenir une relation amoureuse, quelle qu'elle soit, sans que tout le pays soit au courant. Mais soit. Après tout, c'était Dumbledore, et tout lui était possible, parait-il.

- Non. Et la mère de la petite est Lily Evans.

Severus interrogea le directeur du regard. Comment était-ce possible ? Dumbledore et Lily ? Avait-il perdu la raison ?

- Au mois de septembre 1978, peu avant que Lily et James Potter décident de se marier, Severus. Ne vous rappelez-vous pas ?

Snape fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tellement le lien que le directeur semblait faire. Une petite lumière s'était cependant allumée dans son cerveau…

- Si. Lily s'était disputée avec Potter, fit Severus avec hargne.

Dumbledore hocha la tête de haut en bas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Et vous étiez là, pour la rassurer, la consoler. Elle vous a fait confiance, et cela faisait très longtemps que vous n'aviez pas passé de moments ensemble.

- Depuis la sixième année, en effet. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Eloïse.

- Elle est le fruit de cette nuit-là, Severus, fit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Snape ouvrit la bouche, réfléchissant quelques secondes.

- Impossible, finit-il par dire, catégoriquement. Il ne s'est rien passé. Et nous l'aurions tous remarqué si elle attendait un enfant !

Sa voix devenait tremblante, il commençait à paniquer. Il ne se rappelait que du baiser volé à sa bien-aimée, et qu'ils s'étaient endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien de plus.

- Personne ne l'a su. Sauf moi. Mais je ne savais pas qui était le confident dont elle me parlait. Je l'ai aidée à cacher sa grossesse et elle a souhaité ne pas garder l'enfant même si cette décision la faisait énormément souffrir. James Potter n'a jamais été au courant de cette histoire. C'est donc votre fille, Severus, et il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Un léger mouvement rompit le silence qui s'était installé. Severus réfléchissait, ne comprenant pas, ne se souvenant pas de ce qui aurait pu se passer cette nuit-là...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Eloïse, en plaquant sa main gauche sur son front.

- C'est ce que nous nous demandons, fit le professeur de Potions, sortant de ses pensées et revenant près de la jeune élève.

- La pièce est devenue sombre, j'entendais des voix au loin, rajouta difficilement Eloïse.

- Non Eloïse, intervint Dumbledore. C'est une réaction que tu as faite au repas de ce soir, rajouta-t-il calmement.

- De quoi ?

- Tu fais une allergie à un des ingrédients qu'il y avait dans le plat principal. Domisflictius. Comme ton père, d'ailleurs.

- Mon père ?

Severus regarda le directeur, d'un regard semblant féroce sur l'instant.

- Allez dormir, il est plus de minuit.

- Albus, il serait peut-être...

- Non. Pas maintenant. Bonne nuit, et bonne semaine, fit Dumbledore catégoriquement.

Ils sortirent en silence, marchant rapidement.

- Où étiez-vous ce week-end ? demanda la jeune élève.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à penser à Lily et à ce qui aurait bien pu se passer cette nuit-là.

- Professeur ?

- Quoi encore ? répondit lentement le Maître des Potions.

- Je… fit la jeune brune déconcertée.

- Vous quoi ?

- Je… je voulais savoir où vous étiez ce week-end.

- En Allemagne. Dans une future école de magie, soupira Snape.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? coupa sèchement Snape. Allez vous coucher.

Le vouvoiement semblait forcé et Eloïse monta directement se coucher voyant la mauvaise humeur du professeur et ne souhaitant pas se disputer sur l'instant, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Snape, lui, la regarda monter, le fuir. Il l'avait cherché, pensa-t-il.

Mais il aurait aimé en cet instant que le côté caractériel de la jeune fille la force à rester en bas et à le dévisager de ses beaux yeux verts... Il secoua la tête et s'assis dans le canapé, repensant à Lily. Avoir une fille... Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi Lily n'en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Avait-elle honte d'avoir eu un enfant avec lui ? Et comment cela pouvait-il s'être produit ? L'aurait-elle... non c'était impossible. Ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit-là. Quoi que, peut-être, en réfléchissant.

Severus Snape se torturait l'esprit, et une vague de rage montait en lui. Il décida de sortir, surveiller les couloirs du château au risque de tomber sur des Gryffondor ayant soif de découvrir le Château en pleine nuit et la colère du directeur de Serpentard.

**oOoOo**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais les cours commençaient dans deux heures. Eloïse vit son professeur endormi sur le canapé et fit apparaitre une couverture sur lui puis sorti doucement de l'appartement. Elle évita soigneusement les autres élèves et se promena dans les couloirs encore vides du château.

- Miss ?

- Oui, bonjour professeur McGonagall.

- Avez-vous déjeuné ?

- Non.

- Venez donc dans mon bureau.

La jeune fille la suivit en levant les yeux au plafond. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur un professeur qui allait certainement lui faire la morale, alors qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ? McGonagall quant à elle, s'inquiétait un peu. Elle lui servit du thé, mais son élève n'y toucha pas, se contentant de la regarder.

- Buvez, ça vous fera du bien. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être avec les autres élèves ?

- J'ai toujours eu du mal à passer tout mon temps avec des personnes, madame. Pas que je ne sois pas sociable, juste que j'ai l'habitude d'être seule.

- Vos parents vous manquent ?

- Lesquels ?

- Ceux avec lesquels vous avez grandi, répondit McGonagall en soupirant.

- Non.

- Etrange, pourquoi donc ?

Eloïse la dévisagea quelques secondes. D'où sortaient ces questions ? Pourquoi sa Directrice de Maison semblait pencher la tête sur le côté et donnait l'impression de jouer les psy ?

- Parce que, c'est comme ça. Vous ne me connaissez pas, madame. Vous ne savez rien, il me semble, de ma vie, fit Eloïse qui commençait à perdre patience même si elle savait que cette dernière phrase allait lui valoir un beau sermon.

On ne parlait pas ainsi à un professeur, certes, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. McGonagall paru surprise, mais ne releva pas le ton employé, souriant tristement.

- Albus Dumbledore vous a choisi, paraît-il, la meilleure famille qui soit pour vous accueillir.

- Ah ? Je ne savais pas. Mais merci de me l'apprendre.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire amer. McGonagall la toisa du regard, ne semblant pas comprendre. Albus lui avait pourtant assuré que tout s'était convenablement passé.

- Excusez-moi, professeur. J'ai cours dans dix minutes, puis-je y aller ?

Elle acquiesça et la regarda sortir. La filleule du directeur lui semblait de plus en plus mystérieuse, et dans un autre monde. D'un autre monde, aussi. Elle n'avait presque jamais prit le temps de discuter avec elle, mais plusieurs choses dont la précédente conversation la faisait douter sur le fait qu'elle eut une aussi bonne enfance que le disait le professeur Dumbledore.

**oOoOo**

- Hé, Harry. Ça va ?

- Salut Eloïse. Ça va, oui.

- Où sont les deux autres ?

- Ils se disputent dans la Salle Commune. Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Je n'ai pas dormi. Tu étais là hier soir ?

- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais je n'ai rien vu ni entendu.

- Nous non plus, mais...

- Sa cicatrice l'a fait souffrir, fit Hermione qui arrivait, essoufflée.

- Tu as pu avoir des infos en plus ?

- Non Ronald. Harry, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir mon parrain pour lui en parler.

- Ouais.

Le château paraissait plus calme que la semaine précédente et Eloïse accompagna le trio deux ou trois soirs de suite, pendant quelques semaines, à la bibliothèque de l'école pour faire des recherches et lire des livres tranquillement dans leur Salle Commune. Snape était devenu distant et désagréable, comme avant. Eloïse essayait de passer le moins de temps en sa compagnie, mais s'inquiétait tout de même. Si elle pouvait en toucher un mot à Hermione qui lui rendait un sourire compatissant, dès que le sujet du Maître des cachots était exposé devant les garçons cela tournait mal. Ils haïssaient ce professeur. Point final.

Ils étaient installés depuis deux bonnes heures dans les canapés de la pièce chaleureuse, et l'heure avancée de la soirée les faisait bailler assez régulièrement. La semaine avait été longue pour tout le monde.

- Ah, fit Eloïse. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Ilanie avait un frère, Elius, qui était parti en 1846 vivre en Allemagne. Il avait hérité d'un arrière-grand-père paternel, d'un grand château inhabité depuis plus de deux cents ans.

Le château était presque en ruine, et protégé par de la vieille magie. Seuls les membres de la famille pouvaient le voir et y accéder. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu quoi que ce soit à propos de la magie, et apprit tout cela au fur et à mesure. En effet, il avait invité un vieil homme à venir dans son château, pour lui montrer le beau parc, en vain. L'invité ne vit guère de château, et fut pris d'une crise de nerfs. Il injuria son hôte de fou furieux en voulant à sa vie, et s'enfuit en criant qu'il n'y avait pas de château et qu'Elius était un véritable menteur et monstre.

Ce dernier rentra donc dans son domaine, cherchant une raison à ce comportement et erra dans les couloirs. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, il s'adossa à un mur tout en ressassant les évènements de sa journée.

Le mur pivota brusquement sous la pression involontaire effectuée, et laissa place à une salle ornée de bois, d'or et d'argent. Les murs étaient couverts de hautes étagères, toutes remplies de livres reliés de cuirs. Quelques vitrines étaient disposées entre le centre de la pièce et les murs, et contenaient des objets en or et argent. Il s'approcha prudemment d'une des tables en bois massif et ses yeux furent attirés par un livre d'une épaisseur considérable. Il passa une de ses mains sur les pages pour retirer la poussière, et...

- En quoi ça peut nous intéresser ? coupa Ron.

- J'ai entendu qu'une des missions de l'Ordre se déroulait dans ce pays, fit Eloïse. Ca a peut-être un rapport ! Tiens, ils parlent de joyaux, attend.

- Moi aussi, intervint Hermione, et d'Elius.

- Ok, lis alors, je regarde si j'ai la même histoire.

Elius avait découvert dans un livre trouvé au hasard, un traitement rare et miraculeux pour sa petite soeur qui était souffrante depuis plusieurs années. Ce fut peu avant son mariage avec le dénommé Arnold Merkwey. Ilanie était atteinte d'une maladie qui l'affaiblissait de jour en jour, et le médecin de famille ne lui donnait pas plus de quatre mois à vivre.

Son frère suivit les instructions inscrites dans le grimoire. Il fit tremper quatre triangles de verre sculptés dans un liquide noir épais durant deux jours entiers. Il en ressorti ensuite huit. Huit morceaux de verres qui étaient dorénavant étrangement ressemblant à des joyaux d'émeraude. D'après le grimoire, la potion avait réellement transformé les morceaux de cristal en émeraude. Il écrivit tous les détails possibles dans un carnet rouge foncé. Ce dernier fut porté disparu il y a quelques courtes années par un héritier éloigné.

Ilanie dû porter l'un des joyaux constamment, et les sept autres devaient être situés à des endroits stratégiques de son habitation. Son mari a semble-t-il toujours pensé que c'était des décorations et ne sut jamais ni ne se méfia de la présence de ces pierres vertes.

**°oOoOo°**

**°OoOooOoO°**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Vie privée, vie… cachée

**Chapitre 8 : Vie privée, vie… cachée.**

**oOoOo**

_Elius avait découvert dans un livre trouvé au hasard, un traitement rare et miraculeux pour sa petite soeur qui était souffrante depuis plusieurs années. Ce fut peu avant son mariage avec le dénommé Arnold Merkwey. Ilanie était atteinte d'une maladie qui l'affaiblissait de jour en jour, et le médecin de famille ne lui donnait pas plus de quatre mois à vivre._

_Son frère suivit les instructions inscrites dans le grimoire. Il fit tremper quatre triangles de verre sculptés dans un liquide noir épais durant deux jours entiers. Il en ressorti ensuite huit. Huit morceaux de verres qui étaient dorénavant étrangement ressemblant à des joyaux d'émeraude. D'après le grimoire, la potion avait réellement transformé les morceaux de cristal en émeraude. Il écrivit tous les détails possibles dans un carnet rouge foncé. Ce dernier fut porté disparu il y a quelques années par un héritier éloigné._

_Ilanie dû donc porter l'un des joyaux constamment, et les sept autres devaient être situés à des endroits stratégiques de son habitation. Son mari a semble-t-il toujours pensé que c'était des décorations et ne su jamais ni ne se méfia de la présence de ces pierres vertes._

**oOoOo**

- Comment savent-ils tout ça ? intervint Harry.

- L'histoire est, paraît-il, devenue une légende bien que peu connue. Le livre semble résumer plusieurs versions de l'histoire en fait.

- Oui, fit Eloïse. Dans le livre que j'ai là, il est écrit que les héritiers étaient des cousins éloignés et qu'ils ont chacun modifié l'histoire à leur façon, ce qui a fait que l'histoire n'est pas réellement restée ancrée dans les mémoires. Bien que ce ne fut pas bien vieux...

- Miss Dumbledore ?

Les quatre élèves sursautèrent et fermèrent rapidement leurs livres.

- Oui professeur ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, annonça McGonagall. Messieurs Potter, Weasley et miss Granger, il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir.

- Oui, professeur, répondirent-ils d'une même voix en ramassant leurs affaires.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent en même temps en rangeant leurs affaires. Eloïse prit un peu plus de temps à réunir son encrier et les deux plumes qu'elle maltraitait depuis deux heures. Il était presque minuit, et la plupart des élèves partaient en vacances le lendemain. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir son parrain à une heure pareille ? Eloïse prit son sac en soupirant et rejoignit la Directrice de Maison et la suivit. Elles se dirigèrent tranquillement, sans un mot, vers l'Aigle menant au bureau directorial.

- Votre parrain et votre père vous attendent. Montez, fit-elle d'une voix plus dure qu'à l'ordinaire.

Son _père_ ? La jeune brune eut un temps d'arrêt en dévisageant sa Directrice. Moldu ? Sorcier ? Hésitante, elle fit un mouvement de tête comme pour prendre congé. Elle inspira profondément avant de poser sa main sur l'Aigle de pierre qui commençait à pivoter. Très lentement, elle monta les marches qui la séparaient du bureau de son parrain. L'escalier pivota à son tour, suivant le rythme des pas de la jeune élève et laissant découvrir une porte de bois massif. Elle frappa à la porte quatre coups, puis entra.

Dumbledore planta son regard bleu étincelant dans les yeux verts de sa filleule qui s'avançait doucement vers lui.

- Bonsoir Eloïse.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

Il faisait froid. Elle avait froid. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre dans le bureau que Dumbledore. Où était son soi-disant père ? Le regard bleu intensif lui désigna un des deux fauteuils. Elle devait s'asseoir.

- Il est venu le temps de te présenter tes parents, il me semble.

Ses parents… pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas encore manifestés ? Peut-être qu'une fille comme elle n'intéressait personne, après tout. Ses parents ne devaient certainement pas être très intéressés puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore cherché de contact jusqu'ici, et la laissaient dans ce château sans repère. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de repères. Elle s'était toujours enfermée dans sa bulle, ignorant les étapes ou les paroles qui font mal. Elle inspira, et s'assied lentement.

- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Pourrais-je rester à Poudlard ?

Dumbledore sembla lire dans ses yeux l'air anxieux qu'elle essayait de cacher au plus profond d'elle-même. Après tout… elle s'était trouvé un adulte qui avait semblé l'apprécier. Même s'il était têtu et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus lui adresser la parole pour le moment. Son regard parcouru inconsciemment les étagères derrière son parrain. Des livres, des bibelots… des centaines de livres. Et l'oiseau. Le Bel Oiseau.

Dumbledore sembla vouloir reprendre la parole après ces quelques instants de réflexion.

- Seulement maintenant parce que je souhaitais que tu lies certaines amitiés, et oui, tu resteras ici.

- Mais... J'aimerais rester chez le professeur Snape, je l'apprécie beaucoup, hésita Eloïse.

- Pourtant, tu ne lui as pas montré cela cette semaine.

Elle senti le malaise s'installer. Certes, elle n'avait pas cherché le contact, l'avait même fui. Il n'avait pourtant pas été si désagréable que ça, mais elle ne supportait pas son ton déplaisant alors qu'elle essayait simplement de converser. Il l'avait rejeté à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Son instinct de survie lui disait de le fuir, alors que son cœur lui disait de continuer à être à ses côtés.

- Il est sec et désagréable depuis deux semaines, je ne sais pas comment réagir et je n'ai pas envie de fondre en larmes à chacune de ses phrases, répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Mais tu l'apprécie tout de même, alors qu'il te ferait... souffrir moralement ?

- Oui.

Elle avait répondue rapidement, sèchement, sans trop réfléchir. Elle se demanda à cet instant si son parrain n'allait pas la prendre pour une fille masochiste. Mais elle avait cette malheureuse habitude de parler franchement, sans trop réfléchir auparavant. Mais oui, elle appréciait le Maître des cachots qui lui avait offert un lieu de repos et de travail dès son arrivée. Elle se sentait quasiment en sécurité.

- Bien. Je peux comprendre, fit Dumbledore en souriant légèrement.

Le Directeur soupira, et reprit lentement la parole.

- Tu es née le 30 mai 1979. Ta mère a souffert en secret de la distance qui vous séparait mais ne pouvait pas te garder.

- Pourquoi ? souffla la jeune fille.

- Elle avait, neuf mois auparavant, revu son meilleur ami avec lequel elle aurait rêvé avoir une relation durant sa jeunesse, et ce sentiment était réciproque. Elle souhaitait malgré tout rompre tout contact parce que son meilleur ami avait fait les mauvais choix, et elle ne voulait pas tromper son futur époux. Elle les aimait tous les deux, mais trop de choses avaient séparés ton père et Lily.

- Lily ?

- Oui, Lily.

- Lily... Evans ?

- Oui, répondit une voix dans l'ombre.

Elle se retourna vivement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme mince, grand et d'apparence froide. Un frisson la parcouru.

- Et donc, Severus est ton père.

- Super, lâcha sans le vouloir Eloïse d'une voix dure.

- Je croyais que tu m'appréciais ? fit Snape avec un rictus.

Elle le regardait, l'observait. Il avait l'air fatigué. Epuisé. Elle ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis bientôt deux semaines, et il l'avait descendu au plus bas durant les cours, lui retirant plus de point qu'il ne le faisait «_ normalement_ » aux Gryffons. Il était adossé à une des colonnes en pierres du bureau, à côté du Phénix. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers son parrain qui acquiesça, semblant deviner les pensées de la demoiselle. Cette dernière se leva donc, lentement.

Severus grimaça en sentant les bras de sa fille autour de sa taille, il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser aller à un quelconque contact avec qui que ce soit. Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Le directeur sorti à l'arrière du bureau, laissant ses deux protégés seuls.

- Vous aimiez vraiment Lily ?

- Oui, souffla le professeur.

- Pourquoi avez-vous été si dur avec moi ces derniers jours ?

- J'ai appris la nouvelle que vous venez d'apprendre le soir de l'attaque, il y a quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas m'occuper des enfants, miss Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas.

Il la repoussa un peu, mais elle s'accrocha prenant le risque de se retrouver à terre comme la semaine passée. Severus s'était énervé alors qu'elle sortait de l'appartement en retard et l'avait quasiment jeté à terre. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il aperçoive ses yeux brillants de larmes. Sa dureté l'avait profondément blessée, même si elle-même ne souhaitait pas s'attacher et elle voulait s'empêcher d'aimer qui que ce soit pour ne pas être déçue comme elle l'avait été chez les moldus.

Il ne la sentait plus prendre sa respiration, il avait deviné. Il n'aimait pas, ne voulait pas aimer l'élan d'affection qui montait en lui pour cette jeune fille de qui il s'était bien trop rapproché. Mais son corps fut, une fois de plus, plus fort que ses pensées noires. Ses bras la serrèrent contre lui, comme instinctivement, et caressa le bas du dos de sa jeune élève. Il plaça sa main droite dans le cou d'Eloïse comme il le faisait des fois depuis le début d'année. Il ne comprenait pas son propre geste, ses gestes. Il sentit des sursauts légers. Elle s'empêchait de pleurer, de respirer. Il se défit de l'étreinte brusquement, et prit son visage plaçant une de ses mains sous le menton d'Eloïse.

- Ma fille, chuchota-t-il. Tu ressembles à Lily. Plus que tu pourrais le penser. Oui, je l'aime. Oui, je t'aime. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te le répète, mais ne l'oublie pas.

Il sécha les larmes qui coulaient dorénavant sur les joues du sosie de son amour de toujours et l'observa combattre intérieurement contre son envie de pleurer.

- Ca va aller. Rentrons maintenant. Demain nous partirons dans la matinée, puisque nous avons deux semaines de libre.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda difficilement Eloïse.

- Pas du tout. Albus et le professeur Flitwick ont tout sécurisé, je ne connais pas encore la maison mais elle sera à nous. Je t'expliquerai quand nous y serons.

Il fixa les yeux verts et la ramena contre lui essayant de l'apaiser un peu. Fumseck émettait un sifflement doux. La jeune fille accepta l'étreinte qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, elle sentait les muscles de son professeur se contracter, sous les multiples vêtements, chaque bosse, chaque respiration, chaque mouvement.

Dumbledore était revenu dans le bureau, un livre dans les mains et regardait la scène en souriant.

- Bien. Allez vous coucher maintenant. Et prenez soin de vous surtout. Prend soin d'Eloïse, Severus. Comme si c'était Lily. Cet enfant est un cadeau, profitez du bonheur qui s'offre à vous deux, vous en avez bien besoin, l'un comme l'autre.

- Je vous le jure Albus, je prendrai soin d'Eloïse jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, fit Snape à voix basse.

La jeune fille se défit à contre cœur des bras du directeur de Serpentard, et se tourna vers son parrain qui les regardait en souriant.

- Il va de soi que tu auras dorénavant les noms de tes parents, Evans Snape. Mais tu pourras choisir entre les deux. Je dois discuter avec Harry de tout ça, demain.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'Hermione soit là dans ce cas, fit Eloïse à voix basse.

- Non. C'est trop privé. Il décidera lui-même de ce qu'il fera de ces informations. Allez dormir, vous en avez bien besoin.

**°oOoOo°°oOoOo°**

**°oOoOo°**

Le paysage était splendide. Le soleil s'était levé et brillait dans le ciel bleu. Il faisait bien plus chaud qu'à Poudlard. Eloïse regardait le reflet du soleil et des arbres sur le lac.

- Viens, j'ai trouvé l'emplacement décrit par le professeur Dumbledore, annonça Snape.

Ils étaient partis du château avec un portoloin et avaient atterrit dans une prairie puis marchés une vingtaine de minutes. La jeune brune suivit son professeur qui pointait sa baguette devant lui. Il prit sa main et l'entraina derrière lui. Ils eurent l'impression de passer sous un rideau de pluie durant quelques secondes, puis un chemin de cailloux apparu devant eux. Un mur de briques entourait le domaine qui semblait être assez grand. Eloïse observa les arbres et les fleurs qui ornaient le chemin.

- Je crois que Mrs Weasley a aidé, niveau décoration, fit Snape de sa voix désapprobatrice.

- C'est beau.

- Moui.

Elle sourit légèrement et serra un peu plus la main froide qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la maison qui s'offrait devant eux.

- Elle pourrait contenir trois générations de Weasley, fit Snape qui essayait de se détendre un peu.

- Oui je pense, mais c'est notre maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. La nôtre. Dis-moi, quel nom souhaite-tu garder ?

- Le vôtre.

- Dans ce cas, il te faudra m'appeler autrement que "monsieur" ou "professeur".

- Comment ? Papa ?

- Par exemple, fit Snape en fixant toujours la maison devant lui.

Après quelques mètres il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une clé dorée et ils entrèrent dans un petit couloir vert et bleu. Une porte sur la droite débouchait sur une grande pièce. En entrant dans cette pièce et suivant le mur de gauche, un couloir apparaissait et menait à une cuisine moyenne. Eloïse était restée dans la première pièce, regardant les portes fenêtres qui semblaient mener vers un jardin. Tout à droite du salon étaient des escaliers en bois. Le professeur de Potions la rejoignit et la suivit vers les étages.

- Il y a trois étages, et un grenier. Seuls le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage sont aménagés, il y a aussi une autre pièce après le salon.

- Ah, je n'ai pas vu.

- Ton parrain m'a donné un plan de la maison. Nous avons aussi un sous-sol.

- Pourquoi est-ce si grand ?

- Albus a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, fit Snape. Ce qui est certain, c'est que nous sommes en sécurité ici. C'est extrêmement bien protégé. Cette maison comporte en réalité deux parties, deux maisons en somme.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que tu as vu jusqu'ici nous appartient. La porte en bois, dans le salon, mène vers la deuxième moitié de la maison. Le grenier par contre est fermé aux deux extrémités et au centre. L'autre côté est bien plus spacieux et le jardin, déjà bien grand de notre côté, est encore plus grand de l'autre.

Le silence se posa, et ils montèrent au grenier.

- S'il y a un problème, une attaque ou je ne sais quoi, j'imagine que les familles de l'Ordre viendront ici pour se cacher.

- Au moins, nous aurons notre côté, un peu plus au calme, fit Eloïse.

- Oui, quitte à mettre des planches et des sécurités en plus pour qu'ils ne passent pas la porte et nous laissent tranquille.

- Désolée mais je ne pense pas que les élèves, les Weasley par exemple, t'aiment assez pour venir t'embêter, se moqua la jeune fille.

Il sourit à cette remarque, et redescendit en premier vers le salon.

- Le sous-sol a été apparemment aménagé pour que l'on puisse préparer des Potions, fit Snape en posant le plan sur la table. Albus devrait nous envoyer Ellias demain.

- Ellias ?

- Un de ses elfes de maison.

- Il en a plusieurs ?

- Quatre, et ceux de l'école.

- Ok.

- Bien, déjeunons.

Snape amena du pain et du café alors qu'Eloïse mettait la table. Ils mangèrent en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leurs deux semaines de vacances.

Le jardin derrière la maison n'était pas du tout en bon état, juste entouré d'un mur d'un mètre de haut et de protections magiques. Quelques arbres par-ci par-là, et une serre assez haute sur la gauche.

- Ce sera pour d'éventuels animaux, si tu veux un chat, un oiseau... L'autre maison comporte également une serre avec déjà plusieurs animaux que le professeur Dumbledore a amené.

- On devra s'en occuper ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Des idées pour le jardin ?

- Euh, ... oui. Une petite terrasse, et mettre de l'herbe, non ?

- Bonne idée. Et des plantes qui me serviront pour les potions aussi.

**°OoOoO°**

**°OoO°**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Nikolaus et les Merkwey

**Reviews :**

**Zeugma : **Merci de ton commentaire ! Oui, Eloïse est assez proche de Severus, bien que ces derniers temps… Hm. A suivre !^^

**Izaza : **Merci aussi. Je suis contente que cette fiction plaise ! J'ai un peu de mal à découper les chapitres et il faut absolument que je trouve du temps pour écrire la suite… :D.

**°O°o°o°O°**

**Il y a de nouveaux personnages qui arrivent. En masse, j'en suis navrée. Vous n'avez pas besoin de chercher à vous souvenir de chaque prénom ou nom… les persos principaux restent les même, en général. Voilà, repartons dans l'aventure de cette fic' ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, et envoyer des messages privés si vous avez des questions ou idées !**

**L'action arrive aussi… Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les textes de guerre mais il risque d'en avoir… :p.**

**Chapitre 9 : Nikolaus et les Merkwey**

**°OoOoO°**

Dumbledore avait commencé la lecture conseillée par Nikolaus, et découvrait quelques petits points qui lui avaient échappé lors de ses multiples conversations avec son cher collègue.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le sorti de ses pensées.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour, professeur.

Le jeune garçon avança doucement vers le bureau, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil que lui avait montré de la main son directeur.

- Ton début d'année s'est bien passé ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps à te consacrer ce mois-ci. J'ai quelques nouvelles à t'annoncer. Pas toutes très joyeuses.

Le jeune brun baissa les yeux, il ne souhaitait pas rentrer à Privet Drive pour les vacances et il avait pensé que le directeur avait accepté la demande. Mais Dumbledore pensait à autre chose.

- Voldemort sait que tu es ici, Harry, commença-t-il. Poudlard est certainement un des endroits les plus sécurisés du pays, mais comme je te l'ai dis, il cherche à t'avoir et n'abandonnera pas la partie.

- Il veut toujours me tuer ? questionna Harry d'une voix étonnement détachée.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas seul. Ma filleule m'a dit t'avoir expliqué l'existence de l'Ordre, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui. Est-ce que l'on peut aider ?

- Tu es bien trop jeune, Harry. C'est trop risqué. Même s'il faudra que tu combattes à un moment ou un autre, tu n'es pas entraîné. De plus, le Ministère ne croit pas en son retour.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je l'ai vu ! Vous le savez !

- La parole d'un garçon de quatorze ans n'a pas beaucoup de force face au Ministère, Harry. Par contre, je voudrais t'expliquer encore quelques parties de l'enfance de Tom, même si nous en avions déjà parlé. Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes son fonctionnement, pour mieux réussir à le battre.

Il se leva de son bureau, suivit du jeune élève qui le regarda sortir la Pensine qu'il avait déjà côtoyé en fin d'année précédente, d'une des multiples armoires en verre du bureau.

**°OoOoO°**

Nikolaus Wenzel, quant à lui, continuait ses recherches à l'aide de ses futurs collègues tout en aménageant son château. Ils avaient trouvé plusieurs autres pièces protégées par la magie. Le château comportait huit étages, et 7 tours qui avaient, chacune, 10 étages. Ces dernières comportaient une grande salle tous les deux niveaux, et une grande pièce ronde au sommet. La septième tour, à l'arrière des autres, avait un balcon et était bien plus spacieuse.

- Nikolaus ?

- Oui Elène ?

- Vous avez bien des liens avec la famille d'Ilanie Merkwey ?

- Un cousin éloigné de la mère d'Ilanie oui, pourquoi ?

- Ah... Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera alors. Hans a trouvé une porte celée au rez-de-chaussée avec une inscription latine, que Sebastian nous a traduite. Apparemment seule une personne de la famille peut l'ouvrir.

- Bien allons-y.

Les couloirs étaient sombres. Des personnes et Aurors venus de la part de Dumbledore tentaient de créer des fenêtres tout en respectant l'architecture Gothique. Quelques endroits étaient de style Baroque.

Wenzel posa une main sur le mur présenté par le dénommé Sebastian, et la porte disparue immédiatement, laissant place à une immense salle teintée de bleus, d'or et d'argent.

- Magnifique, fit une jeune femme.

- Splendide, corrigea un des hommes présents.

- Monsieur Deithleid, est-ce que ce sont des instruments ? questionna Wenzel.

- Il me semble, oui.

- Aménagez donc une des grandes salles au deuxième étage, avec Lukas, et amenez-y ces instruments, cette salle ferait une belle salle polyvalente, s'il-vous-plait.

- Pas de problème.

- Cela pourrait également nous servir de pièce pour les repas, suggéra une jeune femme.

- Effectivement, Elène.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Il y a un livre et un carnet ici. Ecrit en Latin.

- Pouvez-vous traduire ?

- Oui. La personne parle de joyaux retrouvés... attendez. Alan, Amelia, Johann et Thomas sont dans les sous-sols ?

- Exact, Sebastian.

- Allons les rejoindre, ce carnet nous indique où se trouveraient au moins deux des pierres.

Le groupe marcha rapidement, retournant dans la partie avant du château et descendit les marches en bois.

- "La richesse s'obtient par mérite ou par héritage, faites-en bon usage." lu Sebastian à haute voix.

- Merci pour la traduction jeune homme.

- Pas de quoi, Hans.

- C'est la dernière pièce, nous n'avons pas encore regardé. Aucune trace de joyaux quelconques.

- S'il y en reste sur ce domaine, c'est certainement ici, intervint Lukas.

- Allons-y, ordonna presque Nikolaus.

**°OoOoO°**

Une maison sombre se dessinait devant deux personnes. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Dumbledore et Harry voyageaient au travers du temps, de l'histoire et de souvenirs. Le jeune garçon eut presque pitié de l'homme qui souhaitait le tuer. Ils avaient quelques ressemblances en fin de compte.

- Mais professeur, pourquoi tient-il tant à me tuer ?

- Une prophétie a été créée vous concernant tous les deux, fit le directeur en soupirant. Il te voit comme une menace et part du principe que personne ne peut ni ne doit lui résister.

- Que dit la prophétie ?

- Que l'un ne peut pas vivre sans que l'autre survit.

- Il devra me tuer ?

- Tu es, je crois, notre seule chance Harry. Tu lui as déjà résisté dans ton enfance et les années précédentes. L'un de vous devra tuer l'autre en effet, mais rien ne dit que tu devras mourir. Nous sommes là pour t'aider.

Sur ces paroles, le directeur prit le bras de son élève et ils sortirent du dernier souvenir.

- Et il y a un autre sujet que j'aimerais aborder.

- Lequel, monsieur ?

- J'aimerai que vous intégriez un peu mieux ma filleule, Harry.

- Ronald ne l'aime pas, monsieur, et Hermione non plus je pense.

- Et tu n'as pas envie de perdre tes amis en étant du côté d'Eloïse, je comprends. Mais elle pourra vous être d'une grande aide.

- Elle passe du temps avec le professeur Snape en dehors des cours, monsieur.

- Je sais.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?

- Non.

- Percy a dit les avoir vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Snape d'être aimable, professeur.

- Du professeur Snape, corrigea Dumbledore. Penses-tu qu'il est du côté de Voldemort ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde le dit.

- Eloïse est ma filleule, je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle vous a déjà aidé pourtant, au sujet des joyaux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je sais juste tout ce qui se passe dans mon château, Harry.

- Je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais pas la famille Weasley. Pour Hermione, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Il y aura certainement une chose de plus qui empêchera la famille Weasley d'apprécier Eloïse à la rentrée.

- Quoi ?

- Eloïse s'appelle en réalité Eloïse Lily Snape, Harry.

- Snape ?

- Elle est la fille de Severus Snape. Molly et Arthur sont déjà au courant mais nous n'en avons pas parlé à d'autres personnes car cela est un domaine strictement privé. Cependant, ma filleule portera le nom de son père dès la rentrée. Elle ne l'a apprit qu'hier.

- Que c'était son père ?

- Oui.

- Et sa mère ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter.

- Ce n'est pas trop... dangereux ?

- De quoi donc ?

- De la laisser avec lui ?

- Non Harry. Je confirai ma propre vie à Severus Snape.

Harry se demandait comment un homme comme celui-ci pouvait avoir un enfant et quel genre de femme avait bien pu être attiré par lui. Eloïse n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille et cela l'avait déjà étonné plus d'une fois. Et comment Dumbledore pouvait faire autant confiance à un homme qui avait été, et qui était certainement encore un Mangemort ?

**°OoOoO°**

- Il est fou ! s'écria Ron alors qu'Harry eut raconté une partie de la conversation.

- Il pense vraiment que Snape est quelqu'un de bon, rajouta Hermione, mais c'est clair que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il a déjà essayé de te faire tomber de ton balai Harry !

- En parlant de balai, firent les jumeaux Weasley en arrivant derrière eux. Les entrainements de Quidditch reprennent après la rentrée Harry.

- Ah, super ! répondit-il en souriant.

- Vous parliez de Snape ?

- Oui Fred, fit Ron.

- La nouvelle n'est pas avec vous ? demanda George.

- Non, elle est avec son père, répondit Harry.

- Son père ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? questionna Hermione.

- On verra à la rentrée.

- Les enfants, fit une voix derrière eux. Sortez profiter du beau temps !

Le professeur McGonagall les regarda, et les poussa vers la sortie.

- Aller, aller. Il fait beau, ça vous fera du bien !

**°OoOoO°**

- Bien. Il serait sage de contacter Albus, annonça Nikolaus.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Merci Sebastian, par la cheminée de mon bureau s'il-vous-plaît.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et traversa en quelques minutes le château, puis le réseau mondial de cheminées.

- Bonjour jeune homme, fit Dumbledore. Tu as grandit depuis le temps.

- Oui. Nous avons trouvé une salle qui comporte une partie de ce que vous cherchiez monsieur.

- Très bien. Où était-est-ce ?

- Dans les sous-sols. Le château est bien protégé maintenant, les Aurors ont bien aidé ce matin. Tout est en place, vous pouvez venir.

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

- Allons-y dans ce cas, j'ai déjà prévu Minerva d'un éventuel départ. Les élèves partent lundi en vacances normalement, elle saura s'en occuper.

**°OoOoO°**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, mais la maison n'était pas encore endormie. Severus avait reçu un message accompagné d'une plume rouge vive.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Albus nous annonce que le plan est en place.

- Le plan ?

Severus expliqua en grande partie, en ne donnant tout de même pas trop de détails, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le Directeur. Les recherches, les découvertes.

- Mais à quoi vont servir les pierres ?

- A protéger Potter du destin funeste qui l'attend s'il continue à faire l'imbécile.

Eloïse sourit, adossée à la cheminée du salon.

- Albus est certainement au château de Nikolaus. Il y aura une réunion de l'Ordre là-bas demain matin. Tu m'y accompagnera.

**°OoOoO°**

**°OoO°**

- Qui surveille Poudlard ? demanda la jeune brune une fois arrivée devant l'immense château.

- Certainement les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave. Suis-moi.

Quelques arbres se profilaient à l'horizon, alors que Snape se frayait un chemin, suivit de sa fille. Un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes attendait devant la grande entrée du château. Les portes étaient de la même taille qu'à Poudlard. Eloïse reconnu quelques professeurs, et parmi eux, à l'écart, Dumbledore et McGonagall discutaient vivement avec Molly et Arthur Weasley.

- Il est hors de question que la petite assiste à la réunion ! Cela ne concerne pas les jeunes ! Je suis certaine que les autres seront de mon avis, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois Albus. N'est-ce pas Minerva ?

- Molly, vous ne connaissez pas Eloïse. Elle est très calme et intelligente, sa présence ne dérangera personne, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient encore un peu loin du groupe mais entendaient distinctement la conversation. Un homme se dirigeait vers eux, grand et mince, les cheveux bruns presque noirs et les yeux d'un vert brillant.

- Elle crie comme ça depuis dix bonnes minutes, dit-il avec un petit accent.

- Vous parlez notre langue ? s'étonna Eloïse.

- Oui, ici tout le monde parle votre langue. Vous êtes la fille de Severus ?

- Oui c'est ma fille, répondit Snape à sa place.

- D'accord. Venez, une partie des invités est déjà en salle de réunion. Eloïse, restez bien entre votre père et moi, sinon je doute que madame Weasley vous laisse entrer facilement.

Ils montèrent les marches menant à l'entrée, passant devant Molly, Arthur, Albus et Minerva toujours en plein débat.

- Professeur Dumbledore, la réunion commence dans dix minutes.

- Merci.

- Le jeune homme aussi semble bien jeune Albus !

- Je vais avoir 22 ans madame, et je fais parti des futurs enseignants dans ce château.

- Et je tiens à préciser qu'Eloïse est ma fille. Elle n'obéit qu'à moi, rajouta Snape. Vous décidez pour vos enfants mais pas pour ceux des autres.

La jeune fille regardait les murs peints, tout en suivant le pas rapide de l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Je vous ferai visiter si vous le souhaitez, fit-il.

- Oui j'aimerais bien, monsieur.

- Sebastian.

- C'est votre prénom ?

- Oui. Bien entrez, il y a deux places sur la droite pour vous.

- Je peux vraiment assister ?

- Cette réunion n'est pas une des plus importantes, intervint Albus derrière eux. Donc oui, tu peux participer.

En effet, la réunion avait pour thème l'aide que chacun pouvait fournir, leurs rôles et idées stratégiques.

- Tom a commencé ses recherches en Espagne, annonça Dumbledore. Des villages ont déjà été bien abîmés par le passage des Mangemorts. Les Ministères s'unissent peu à peu, mais Tom recrute.

- C'est pour cela que nous souhaitons aider, Albus.

- Merci Karl-Johannes.

- Mes soeurs et mon frère souhaitent également rejoindre l'Ordre mais travaillent au Ministère et n'ont pas pu se libérer aujourd'hui.

- Très bien Sebastian. Ils seront les bienvenus à Poudlard, comme chacun de vous pour nous aider. Nous avons d'ailleurs un lieu tenu secret pour nous réunir ou nous cacher. Severus, Sebastian et son frère, Nikolaus et moi-même en sommes les gardiens du secret. Ce château est caché depuis des centaines d'années et ne peut être vu et connu que par les personnes que Nikolaus a choisi mais je pense que Tom Jedusor finira par le trouver d'une quelconque manière. Il est certain qu'il fera tout son possible pour trouver ces pierres.

- Albus, coupa Nikolaus. Regardez ce qui arrive.

- Le patronus de Flitwick, souffla McGonagall.

- "Le château est attaqué, besoin de renfort. Beaucoup. Vite."

La lueur argentée s'évapora. Snape pâli si tel était possible, et fixait le centre de la table.

- Elène, Hans, Karl, Mattheus et Martin, rejoignez Poudlard en premier, demanda Nikolaus.

- Minerva accompagnez-les s'il-vous-plaît, fit Albus.

Un mouvement général se fit, chaque personne nommée disparu de la pièce.

- Severus et Wolfgang j'aimerais que vous restiez ici.

- Oui Albus, répondit Nikolaus. Vous autres, préparez-vous et prenez ce que vous pouvez dans nos réserves de potions puis allez au Château. Notre lieu de rendez-vous est ce dont parlait Albus tout à l'heure, pensez au terme "Sécurité". Vous devrez par ailleurs, pour les non-gardiens, traverser une épaisse forêt et longer un lac. C'est un lieu magique avec de fortes protections, et des personnes vous aideront.

- Sebastian, intervint Dumbledore. Allez-y déjà avec Eloïse. Nous vous rejoindrons, avec des blessés certainement.

- Parrain, je...

- Fais ce qu'il a dit, fit sèchement Snape. Ne discute pas, tu peux faire confiance en ce jeune homme. Par contre Sebastian, que ma fille reste en vie, comprit ?

**°OoOoO°**

**°OoO°**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Barlheid

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai un examen à préparer :-)

Bonne lecture !

**°OoO°**

**Chapitre 10 : Barlheid**

_**°OoO°**_

_- Sebastian, intervint Dumbledore. Allez-y déjà avec Eloïse. Nous vous rejoindrons, avec des blessés certainement._

_- Parrain, je..._

_- Fais ce qu'il a dit, fit sèchement Snape. Ne discute pas, tu peux faire confiance en ce jeune homme. Par contre Sebastian, que ma fille reste en vie, comprit ?_

_**°OoO°**_

Eloïse regardait les personnes sortir de la salle, avec une lueur de peur dans le regard. Son père se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit le visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder.

- Ca va aller, tu ne risques rien et nous non plus. Reste avec Sebastian.

Il vit les yeux de sa fille vriller vers l'homme mince, et sorti de la pièce en suivant les autres d'un pas décidé.

- Bien. Je vous ferai visiter une autre fois, nous devons y aller. On transplanera d'abord dans un autre endroit, au cas où, ne t'en fais pas. Et tu peux me tutoyer.

Il la regarda, l'observa. Elle fit de même. Il était mince, presque maigre. Ses mains semblaient musclées mais on pouvait apercevoir chacune de ses veines ressortir. Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage blanc de l'homme qui souriait légèrement. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et sentit une main caresser son épaule puis baissa la tête.

- Ça ira, Eloïse.

**°OoOoO°**

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures, les professeurs et élèves qui étaient encore là menaient leur vie sans changement, malgré l'absence de Dumbledore. Après tout, il s'absentait régulièrement, ils étaient habitués. Tout était calme, paisible. Un paysage de rêve trônait autour du château anglais, et les oiseaux chantaient.

Mais un vent froid vint changer le court du temps. Les élèves allongés dans l'herbe fraiche se relevèrent brusquement, choqués. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa du côté Est du domaine, et une explosion se fit entendre. De la fumée noire se répandait dans une des petites cours extérieurs.

Cela faisait bien une heure que le Château de Poudlard était couvert d'une épaisse fumée, et que les élèves cherchaient un abri. Deux tours étaient déjà gagnées par le feu. Albus observait son château, son école, sa vie, brûler. Pétrifié.

- Il faut y aller Albus. J'avais dit que je ne me battrai pas, mais Poudlard c'est différent. C'est… Viens.

Des cris, des rires amers, des pleurs retentissaient dans tous les coins. Le monde semblait aller au ralenti. Les premières et deuxièmes années étaient dans la Grande Salle protégée par quelques adultes. Dumbledore couru comme il le pu. Il devait trouver une, deux, voir trois personnes. Minimum. Il devait les protéger, eux en premier. Lançant quelques sortilèges au passage, il fit quelques sourires à des collègues, se voulant rassurant, et se dirigea en direction du premier étage, hors d'haleine.

Des professeurs courraient, tentant de protéger leurs élèves et de se protéger eux-mêmes. Les membres de l'Ordre aidaient et essayaient d'organiser des plans afin de sortir de ce four en pierre. Le directeur de Poudlard aidait comme il le pouvait, en cherchant des yeux son jeune élève.

- Nous n'avons vu que des mangemorts Albus, pas de trace de Vous-Savez-Qui, fit McGonagall essoufflée.

- C'est calme dans ce couloir, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Trop calme même. Avez-vous trouvé Potter ?

- Non. Vous avez vérifié la tour de Gryffondor ?

- Filius l'a déjà fait mais nous devrions peut-être y retourner.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y soit.

Le professeur de Métamorphose parti en direction de la Salle Commune de sa maison alors que Dumbledore vérifiait les salles du cinquième étage. Il entendit des pas précipités et retourna dans le couloir.

- Vous trois !

- Professeur !

- Où alliez-vous comme ça. Nous vous cherchons depuis une heure ! Fumseck !

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit les bras de ses élèves et les quatre personnes disparurent en un instant.

**°OoO°**

Les quatre personnes arrivèrent sur le sol dur, derrière deux personnes qui faisaient face à un groupe de mangemorts. Les 3 jeunes regardèrent sans pouvoir réagir, déboussolés par le transplanage.

- Sebastian, attention ! cria Dumbledore, sortant les trois autres de leurs pensées. Eloïse ! Viens ici !

La jeune élève se retourna vivement à l'appel de son prénom. Ils avaient eux aussi eu cette idée de transplaner à cet endroit, grave erreur.

Elle se battait aux côté de Sebastian depuis plus de vingt minutes et avaient transplanés déjà deux fois. La première fois, ils avaient échappé de peu au sortilège de la mort et Sebastian avait pris sa jeune protégée dans les bras avant de disparaitre avec elle, la seconde fois ils étaient tombé sur d'autres mangemorts qui tuaient des Moldus. Mais là, la situation se corsait. Un trait vert clair filait dans sa direction, qu'elle aperçut trop tard. Elle sentit un corps s'effondrer sur elle et tomba sous le poids. Il chuchota quelques mots à son oreille, une odeur d'eucalyptus chatouilla son nez mais Eloïse n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni de réfléchir. Son corps transplana, avec celui qui était au-dessus d'elle, auquel elle s'était accroché presqu'instinctivement.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione, inquiète et ne comprenant rien depuis le début de la journée.

- En sécurité maintenant, répondit Dumbledore, dans un souffle. Aidez-moi à soigner Eloïse. Elle s'est évanouie.

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Un grand homme, monsieur Weasley.

- Il est... commença Harry.

- Il y a une cuisine sur la gauche, coupa Dumbledore. Allez me chercher une bassine d'eau tiède.

Le vieil homme s'accroupit auprès de l'homme qui avait sauvé sa filleule.

- Pro... professeur. Mot de... passe...

- Sucette à la cannelle et au citron, patronus Phénix, soupira Dumbledore. Vous respirez ?

- Plus pour longtemps. Elo...

- Eloïse s'en sortira.

- Donnez-lui mon bracelet, souffla Sebastian.

- Oui.

- Maintenant.

- Quel sortilège vous a touché ? demanda Dumbledore en détachant soigneusement le bracelet du poignet de son ancien élève pour le mettre autour de celui de sa filleule.

- Ce n'était pas un Avada, Albus, chuchota le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas monsieur. Ma... fiancé...

- Je lui dirai, coupa Albus. Je m'en occuperai.

- Eloïse... je l'aime bien...

- Je m'en occupe aussi. Merci pour tout Sebastian, chuchota Dumbledore.

- De... rien.

- Monsieur ?

- Snape junior, fit Sebastian dans un dernier souffle. Bonne chance.

- Vous aussi, merci, je... vous… je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi.

- Oui, moi... aussi.

Les deux regards verts s'étaient croisés, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que l'un d'eux s'éteigne à jamais.

Harry, Hermione et Ron regardaient la scène sans comprendre. Harry et Ron avaient pâli en voyant le sang sur les deux corps, et avaient une centaines de questions en tête. Pourquoi le château était-il en feu ? Pourquoi avaient-ils transplanés à l'aide d'un oiseau rouge ? Pourquoi Dumbledore paraissait-il essoufflé, fatigué et triste ?

Dumbledore reposa la tête pâle du fils de son cousin. Une larme coula doucement sur le visage de la jeune brune, qui ne lâcha pas le regard vert de son protecteur. Un regard sans vie, froid… un léger sourire apaisé sur le visage depuis qu'il avait croisé celui de la jeune brune.

Trois craquements se firent entendre, et Eloïse qui s'était appuyé sur son bras en essayant de se relever, perdit connaissance.

- Albus, Poudlard ne tiendra pas très longtemps, j'en ai bien peur. Vous-Savez-Qui est au Ministère.

- Et les élèves ?

- Nous avons perdus le contrôle des Serpentard, mais les première, deuxième et troisième années sont déjà au château de Barlheid. Les autres sont en train de combattre.

- Lukas, Severus et Nikolaï, restez avec les enfants. Je retourne à Poudlard.

Dumbledore fit un signe de main dans la direction d'Eloïse, qui sembla la « réveiller » lentement.

Severus regarda successivement les deux corps allongés au sol. Sa fille fixait le visage de son protecteur, bien que son regard semblait vide, absent.

- Il est... mort… en héro, chuchota Albus Dumbledore. Eloïse vient de perdre connaissance, mais le fixe depuis son arrivée ici… ce que je peux comprendre. Nikolaï, occupez-vous de son corps. Ce n'est pas le premier et ce ne sera malheureusement pas le dernier.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger, asseyez-vous en silence.

- Severus, je m'occupe de votre fille.

- Non, je le fais.

- Severus, laisse Lukas s'en occuper, demanda Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit près de la jeune fille, la relevant doucement. Elle était en état de choc et s'agrippa à la chemise blanche.

- Je l'amène dans la pièce d'à côté, elle saigne de la tête.

- La crème à base de sève de pin fonctionne bien avec elle, fit Snape.

- Ok.

- Besoin d'aide ? lança-t-il, n'appréciant guère que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soigne sa fille.

- Elle n'est pas en état de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit, donc non. Merci.

- Qui sont ces gens ?

- Des professeurs, Weasley.

- D'où ? demanda Hermione.

- D'Allemagne. Maintenant taisez-vous, coupa Snape.

Il suivit du regard le dénommé Lukas, mince et grand comme la plupart des professeurs qu'il avait rencontré à Barlheid. Un "plop" sonore laissa apparaitre trois personnes rousses.

- Ronni tu es là !

- Maman ! Papa ! Gin' ! Vous allez bien ?

Molly se dirigea vers son fils et Harry, puis les prirent dans ses bras. Snape sortit de la pièce en marmonnant, ne supportant pas ces élans d'affections bruyants qu'avaient un peu trop souvent cette famille.

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de préparer les chambres, les autres vont venir en traversant la forêt, annonça Arthur. Il ne reste plus que trois portoloins sécurisés par Dumbledore.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin ?

- Pas maintenant, aller les enfants, on monte, fit Mrs Weasley. Ca vous occupera.

**°OoOoO°**

Le jeune professeur d'Histoire de la Magie soignait la fille de son collègue depuis bientôt une demi-heure en l'empêchant de bouger.

- Restez tranquille miss, fit-il sèchement. Vous pourrez rejoindre vos amis tout à l'heure.

- Quels amis ? articula difficilement Eloïse.

- La bande de roux et Potter.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Je veux mon père, souffla-t-elle.

- "Je veux mon papa" répéta Lukas pour se moquer.

- Lâchez-moi, fit-elle plus fort.

- Hors de question.

- Je ne vous connais pas, lâchez-moi.

Il fit non de la tête mais une demi-seconde d'inattention lui fit lâcher prise, ce qui permit à la jeune élève de se relever et de filer. Elle marcha un peu trop rapidement, et avait des vertiges mais voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui. Ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous elle.

- Idiote enfant, murmura une voix familière.

Elle sentit des bras la soulever et résista un peu, et sombra à nouveau dans le noir.

**°OoOoO°**

Des Aurors avaient rejoint Poudlard, le mage noir avait abandonné la bataille du Ministère. Il était certainement encore trop affaiblit pour combattre autant. Mais il y retournerait, c'était sûr et certain.

A Poudlard, les flammes qui envahissaient le château une heure auparavant avaient laissé place à la fumée noir et épaisse qui enveloppait le domaine. Les adultes protégeaient les derniers élèves présents.

- Hé, vieux fou, où est Potter ?

- Tiens, bonjour Bellatrix.

- C'était bien Azkaban ? lança Hans.

- Tais-toi la cruche. Donnez-nous Potter.

- Ca va être difficile, répondit l'allemand.

- Où est-il ? ragea la femme en pointant sa baguette successivement sur les deux hommes.

Dans un mouvement grisâtre et noir, tous les mangemorts disparurent en riant. Les murs du château tremblaient dangereusement.

- Tom ! cria le vieil homme en se tenant à la haute porte en bois de la Grande Salle.

- Ouiiiii ? fit une voix aigüe et amère.

- Montre-toi.

- Donne-moi Potter.

- Non.

Le mur d'une des classes du rez-de-chaussée s'effondra sous le cri effrayé de quelques membres de l'Ordre. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et le silence pesa sur le château.

- Ils sont parti ?

- Aucune idée, Minerva.

- Partons, fit Nikolaus.

Il sorti une chaine en or. Les élèves non blessés se tenaient les uns aux autres en rang, et le dernier de la file s'accrocha au bras d'un professeur. Quatre mains empoignèrent fermement l'épaisse chaîne et professeurs et élèves disparurent du domaine de Poudlard.

Ils marchèrent sur deux kilomètres, dans une forêt dense. Des personnes portant un pantalon marron et une chemise blanche où se trouvait un blason à l'emplacement du coeur, les attendaient tous les cents mètres. Sur leur blason était représenté un grand château majestueux. Des sortes de rideaux d'eau d'une quinzaine de kilomètres de large et d'un mètre de profondeur leur tombaient régulièrement dessus, une eau qui, parait-il, enlevait toute trace de magie ou sortilège et empêchait alors le camouflage.

- Ce sont les membres du nouveau ministère, n'ayez crainte, annonça Nikolaus.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Quelque part où vous serez en sécurité miss Lovegood, répondit McGonagall.

Les élèves arrivèrent à l'arrière d'un grand château et ils furent conduits dans une salle deux fois plus grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

- Bien, commença Nikolaus. Bienvenue dans mon château. Dans cinq minutes vous pourrez vous asseoir sur les chaises et manger. Nous allons vous donner les consignes à respecter, et soigner les blessés. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à être arrivés ici, et vous pourrez rejoindre les autres après avoir mangé et donné votre nom, prénom, niveau d'étude et maison d'appartenance à Poudlard. J'appelle par contre tout de suite la famille Weasley. Vous partirez avec le professeur Dumbledore rejoindre le reste de votre famille, et quelques professeurs de Poudlard partiront également. Il me semble que dorénavant, une nouvelle guerre a débuté.

- On va retourner dans nos familles ?

- Non, mais nous allons tenter de les trouver, de les mettre en sécurité ou éventuellement de les rapatrier ici. C'est en cours de discutions, nous n'avons pas encore décidé. Il vaut mieux éviter d'avoir trop de monde au même endroit. Vous en tous cas, chers élèves, resterez ici pour suivre des cours intensifs de Potions et de Défense. Le domaine est protégé par de la très vieille magie, vous aurez donc des permissions de sortie. Tout est entouré par des murs en pierres normalement infranchissables.

**°OoOoO°**

**°OoO°**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le bracelet

**Chapitre 11 : Le bracelet**

Un rayon de lumière se posa légèrement sur le lit en bois massif. Le corps endoloris se tortilla avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Papa ?

Une silhouette mince, les cheveux longs et foncés… oui ça ne pouvait être que lui.

- Ah enfin, tu te réveilles.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? marmonna la jeune fille en tentant de s'étirer un peu.

- Lukas ne t'a pas plu je crois.

- C'est toi qui m'as ramené à la maison ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai au poignet ?

L'homme soupira. Sa fille et ses questions…

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- La réunion, pourquoi ?

- C'est la dernière chose ? questionna-t-il en essayant de cacher sa soudaine inquiétude, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa fille.

- Euh... je ne sais pas. Je me souviens de... j'étais allongée par terre, les yeux verts de… Sebastian.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, où est-il ?

Des pas lourds et rapides se firent entendre.

- Snape, intervint une voix derrière eux.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont partis de l'école. Albus est revenu avec quelques membres de l'Ordre.

- J'arrive, dit-il sèchement avant de reposer ses yeux sur sa fille. Eloïse, tu restes ici.

Elle s'assit doucement et regarda autour d'elle. C'était le bracelet en argent de Sebastian qu'elle avait. Son prénom était gravé à l'intérieur. Une phrase latine était gravée à l'extérieur. Quelques pierres bleues très petites brillaient.

Pourquoi avait-elle ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle se dirigea lentement vers le mur qui séparait les deux maisons. La porte était restée entrouverte.

- Les enfants sont au deuxième étage, annonça Molly Weasley.

- Bien, soupira une voix fatiguée. Nous avons perdu des vies, d'importantes vies, continua Dumbledore.

- Sebastian est réellement...

- Mort. Oui Severus. Il a protégé ta fille jusqu'au bout.

- Il n'avait plus son bracelet, coupa violemment Nikolaï.

- Il l'a donné à ma filleule.

- Vous savez ce que cela implique, Albus ?

- Oui. En effet. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. J'ai prévenu la famille de Sebastian. Sa fiancée a perdu la vie il y a quelques heures lors de l'attaque du Ministère, peu après que je lui ai annoncé son décès et expliqué tout ce que j'avais promis à Sebastian. Ses soeurs et son frère arriveront dans la nuit. Severus, je suppose que ta fille voudra rester chez toi mais la famille de Sebastian voudra certainement la voir.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Sebastian s'est sacrifié pour elle ! s'énerva McGonagall. C'est bien normal qu'ils veuillent voir pour qui est décédé leur frère !

- Certes.

- Bien, coupa le vieil homme qui ne souhaitait aucunement qu'une énième querelle entre ses deux professeurs favoris explose.

- Les élèves sont donc au château et suivront principalement des cours intensifs de Défense, ajouta Filius. Serait-il sage d'y envoyer monsieur Potter, miss Granger et les enfants d'Arthur et Molly ?

- Nous y réfléchirons demain. Nous avons tous eu une dure journée.

Les discutions continuaient de bon train. Eloïse s'était adossée au mur et fixait ce qu'elle avait au poignet, elle ne comprenait pas le geste de l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle lui avait fait confiance sur l'ordre de son père.

- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? dit une voix dure.

Elle leva les yeux vert vers ceux noirs et profonds de son père et le fixa quelques instants. Lui, la regardait, observait les yeux verts clairs brillants et devina la douleur de sa fille peu avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- J'ai faim.

- Il y a du gâteau mais ce serait bien que tu ailles manger avec les jeunes.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie, et ne me force pas s'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix tremblait. _Tremblait_. Ça n'arrivait presque jamais. Elle haïssait les sentiments qui prenaient peu à peu le contrôle de son corps.

- Va manger, et file te doucher, ordonna Snape en fermant la porte entre les deux maisons. Ensuite, revient ici, il te faut encore quelques potions.

- J'aime pas les médica...

- Fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Sans le regarder, elle fila vers le premier étage et claqua une porte derrière elle. Il soupira en allumant le feu et regarda les heures passer.

Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Le feu crépitait tranquillement dans la cheminée, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si, dehors, le temps froid et humide n'était pas dû à cette guerre qui s'approchait à grand pas. Encore une. Quand et comment cela allait se terminer ? Snape fixait inlassablement les flammes lécher les bûches avec avidité.

Un léger coup à la porte le sorti du livre qu'il lisait. Ou faisait semblant de lire. Au choix.

- Severus, ils sont arrivés.

- Eloïse n'est pas redescendue, je doute qu'elle veuille voir qui que ce soit.

Le léger sourire toujours apparent sur le visage du vieil homme s'effaça. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'Eloïse aurait du mal à accepter tous ces changements. Elle en avait déjà vécu pas mal, ces derniers temps, et pas des plus simples.

- Laissez-moi essayer, fit un homme qui ressemblait étrangement au sauveur d'Eloïse.

- Si ça vous amuse, répondit ironiquement Snape après quelques secondes. Elle est au premier étage.

Il passa la porte d'un pas rapide alors que Dumbledore fit signe à Snape de le suivre. Dans la pièce suivante, un peu plus accueillante que l'entrée dans les appartements du professeur de Potions, se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes nommées Julia et Mathilde. La plus jeune, Mathilde, avait les cheveux châtains et courts. Julia avait les cheveux blonds et un peu plus longs. Elles étaient installées dans un des canapés du salon.

- Bonjour monsieur, firent-elles d'une même voix.

- Bonjour.

- Severus, voici donc les filles d'un de mes cousins éloignés. Elles rejoignent l'Ordre dès demain. Julia a été professeur à Beauxbâtons durant deux ans avant de travailler au Ministère pour l'Allemagne comme sa soeur.

Snape ne s'intéressa guère aux nouveaux arrivants, ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était du temps. Pour les potions que voulait Dumbledore, et surtout du temps pour lui, dans le calme. Ses chaudrons s'ennuyaient certainement sans lui.

**°OoOoO°**

Le jeune homme s'était dépêché plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Les escaliers n'étaient pas aussi simples à monter quand on avait un sac à dos qui pesait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il était monté trop rapidement et tenta de calmer sa respiration avant d'essayer de repérer la chambre celle pour qui son frère s'était en quelques sortes sacrifié. Il avança à pas feutrés dans le couloir sombre, et entendit quelques pleurs étouffés derrière une porte, qu'il tenta d'ouvrir lentement.

- Je peux entrer ?

Eloïse le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de rediriger ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle ne dormait pas et avait de plus en plus faim, et était épuisée. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et elle voyait flou. Et il fallait qu'elle supporte qu'un inconnu vienne empiéter sur son territoire ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle malgré elle.

Elle avait l'impression que, de toute façon, quoi qu'elle réponde, il entrerait.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha lentement, très lentement. Il regarda le visage pâle et cerné de la fille qui ressemblait plutôt à une jeune femme, à moitié allongée sur le lit.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non.

- J'ai ramené ça, si tu veux.

Elle hésita avant de prendre le morceau de pain que lui tendait le sosie de Sebastian. Il sourit légèrement et s'assit lentement sur le lit.

- Ton père n'a pas l'air très... sociable.

- Non, surtout quand il ne veut pas l'être, chuchota Eloïse.

- Il est gentil avec toi ?

Que lui voulait-il ? Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire la conversation et hésita à soupirer fortement, avant de tout de même répondre.

- Oui, en général.

Un petit rictus apparu sur le visage du jeune brun qui joignit ses mains, comme pour calmer le léger stress qui commençait à l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les filles.

- Tiens, Albus m'a demandé de te donner ça à boire. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le frère jumeau de celui qui t'a sauvé la vie.

Quelques secondes de silence se firent, et Eloïse tenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vous lui ressemblez, murmura-t-elle.

- Logique, répondit-il avec un rictus amusé. Sauf niveau vestimentaire, je suis plus costumes que robe de sorciers. Mange. Si je voulais te tuer je l'aurai déjà fait en entrant.

- C'est censé me rassurer ? lança-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Oui. Tu as un beau sourire, remarqua-t-il.

- Non.

- Si, je t'assure.

Un léger silence se posa dans la pièce, alors qu'elle regardait le morceau de pain qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle avait faim, ça oui. Mais… arriverait-elle à avaler quoi que ce soit ?

- Vous avez un plus beau sourire, répondit-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Et des beaux yeux. Je suis parfait, je sais, fit-il sérieusement avait de rire fortement.

- J'aime votre modestie, rajouta Eloïse avant de rire un peu.

- Moi aussi j'aime ma modestie exemplaire, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux tout en souriant.

Eloïse mangea un peu, alors que l'homme la regardait, l'observait.

- Vous... vous savez pourquoi votre frère a fait ça ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Je pense. Il s'attache rapidement aux personnes contrairement à moi, mais il ne l'avoue pas.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu, avant hier.

- Il a promis à ton père de te garder en vie, et dans notre famille nous tenons nos promesses.

- Oui mais on aurait pu transplaner, enfin je pense, mais...

- Il était malade.

Elle le regarda à nouveaux, sans ciller cette fois. Ils s'observaient, se décrivaient l'un l'autre.

- Une maladie qui, dans quelques mois l'aurait empêché d'écrire, empêché de jouer.

- Jouer ?

- Il donnait des cours de musique et d'instruments magiques. Nous jouions souvent tous les deux, répondit doucement le brun. Nos soeurs chantent très bien et nous accompagnaient de temps en temps.

- Rien ne pouvait le guérir ?

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé, et il n'en a parlé qu'à Albus et moi. Nous étions les deux seules personnes auxquelles il se confiait. Il n'a pas eu le courage de l'annoncer à sa fiancée, Albus l'a fait hier pour justifier un peu plus son geste, bien que je pense que c'était surtout pour toi qu'il l'a fait.

- C'est triste.

Elle fixait toujours les yeux verts devant elle, se noyant presque dedans.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Eloïse qui se tortillait les doigts autour d'un élastique. Il plaça doucement chacun de ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune brune qui se retenait de respirer et de retirer vivement sa main. Elle n'aimait pas le contact physique quand elle était dans cet état de fatigue, elle ne voulait pas pleurer ni craquer, mais ça allait arriver, elle le savait.

- Tu te contrôle bien on dirait, fit-il en souriant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut répondre. Il se mit un peu plus sur le lit, croisant ses jambes contre lui.

- Ce bracelet liait mon frère et moi un peu plus qu'on ne l'était déjà. Il y a... quelque chose de magique, qui nous donne toujours plus d'énergie positive et qui nous permettait aussi de savoir si l'autre avait le moral ou non. Il nous arrivait de fredonner une mélodie, une partie d'une symphonie, ce qui avait pour effet de réchauffer le bracelet et que l'autre entende lui aussi la mélodie au fond de lui-même. C'est de la vieille, très vieille magie. Albus et notre père ont créé ces deux bijoux il y a bien des années, et l'ont portés une année ou deux, et nous les ont offerts quand nous étions petit, en ayant gravé nos prénoms dessus et une phrase en latin. Ces bracelets lient deux personnes choisies, très profondément.

- Pourquoi moi ? souffla Eloïse.

- Tu es la seule personne à part moi, qu'il a protégé et qui l'a protégé.

- Je ne l'ai pas protégé !

- Si.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ton regard, ton sourire l'ont certainement au moins une fois redonné espoir et confiance en lui. Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, et donc aussi les même que moi. J'ai l'impression d'y voir quelque chose d'attentif, d'affectif, de chaud.

Elle baissa les yeux, observant les mains de l'homme. Elles avaient l'air musclées, comme celles de son frère. Ses bras étaient très fins par contre et ses veines courraient sous la peau fine et pâle.

- Mes soeurs risquent de ne pas trop t'apprécier.

Elle ne répondit pas, relevant les yeux vers le cou de l'homme. Les cheveux épais bruns presque noirs étaient légèrement tirés en arrière avec un peu de gel. Un sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres légèrement épaisses de l'homme.

- Julia et Mathilde sont très jalouses en général.

- Moi aussi, enfin je pense. Mais, pourquoi jalouses de moi ?

- Il s'est sacrifié pour une demoiselle qu'il ne connaissait pas ou presque.

Des larmes légères se formaient dans les yeux du jeune homme. Eloïse prit un oreiller contre elle et regarda le mur d'en face.

- Vous pouvez prendre une couverture si vous avez froid.

Il la regarda et s'exécuta. Sa chemise mauve ne lui suffisait pas en effet. En se rasseyant il se rapprocha volontairement plus de la jeune brune et passa un bras derrière la tête d'Eloïse qui résista à la demande d'approche. Il força un peu plus et posa la tête de la jeune fille contre lui. Elle s'endormi rapidement et plutôt involontairement, avec sa main posée sur la chemise mauve, à l'endroit du coeur.

**°OoOoO°**

- Bonjour Severus.

- Nymphadora.

- Tonks ! Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !

- Peu importe.

- Ta fille est debout ?

- Non.

- Nous déjeunons tous dans dix minutes.

- Je ne viendrai pas.

- Dumbledore a demandé à ce que tu viennes, Eloïse mangera dans la cuisine comme les autres enfants.

- Elle n'acceptera pas.

- Molly y tient, elle n'aura donc pas le choix, surtout avec elle.

- Que tu crois, fit Snape avec ironie.

Et effectivement, mini-Snape ne vint pas. Mrs Weasley eu beau suggérer d'aller la chercher, argumentant qu'un sommeil trop long était mauvais pour la santé mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha. Il irait la voir après le déjeuner. Pour le moment, leur priorité était de réunir l'Ordre au complet, et de recruter des gens de confiance.

Il présenta les enfants de son cousin éloigné, bien qu'ils ne soient pas au complet. Les deux jeunes femmes firent bonne impression et aidèrent quelque peu Molly.

Severus avait tout de même participé à la petite réunion, et regarda Dumbledore s'éclipser discrètement afin de voir ce que faisaient les deux jeunes en haut. Il espéra silencieusement que sa fille soit de meilleure humeur. Il s'inquiétait déjà assez comme ça.

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose ouvrit délicatement la porte du domaine de sa filleule. Il faudrait qu'il lui enseigne l'ordre, un jour… Des papiers par terre, sur une chaise, sur le bureau…

- Bonjour mon oncle.

Il leva les yeux vers le lit et sourit à son neveu, rassuré qu'il soit resté auprès de la petite.

- Bonjour. Tu as dormi ?

- Un peu. Eloïse était très fatiguée, j'ai peur de la réveiller en bougeant.

- Tu veux bouger ?

- Non, pas spécialement.

Dumbledore sourit, en regardant au travers de la fenêtre. Ils avaient une belle vue, ici. Eloïse avait certainement la plus belle chambre.

- Alors reste ici avec elle, fit le vieil homme à voix basse. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement. Son bracelet émet régulièrement de la chaleur et les pierres de quartz brillent.

- Elle rêve certainement de musique, fit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Elle aime la musique ?

- Oui, surtout classique mais elle ne m'en a parlé juste une ou deux fois. Ça lui manquait à Poudlard je pense. Mais tu es là maintenant, tu pourras lui en parler, lui jouer des morceaux. Ça lui fera certainement du bien.

La jeune élève frissonna. Il prit instinctivement sa main, la serrant légèrement.

- Repose-toi aussi.

**°OoOoO°**

- Potter, concentrez-vous ! coupa sèchement Snape.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Snape donnait des instructions à ses élèves afin de préparer convenablement une potion. Mais _convenablement_ était peut-être déjà trop demander.

- Bonjour les enfants, fit Dumbledore. Je retourne à Poudlard récupérer des choses.

- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux professeur ?

- Miss Granger, la vie est dangereuse. Je dois vérifier ce que Kingsley a dit ce matin.

Après le départ de l'école, des Aurors du Ministère avaient perdu le contrôle et des Mangemorts avaient pris assez simplement possession des lieux. Les élèves de Serpentard avaient été conduits à Pré-au-Lard, mais une ultime attaque les avait éparpillés et le Ministère fut contraint de constater que ces élèves se retrouvaient maintenant à Poudlard, avec leurs parents et le mage noir.

Les Aurors avaient énormément de travail, les rangs de partisans semblaient s'agrandir rapidement. De volontaires ou involontaires. Dumbledore avait toujours, grâce à Fumseck, accès à son bureau. Cette matinée-là, peu après la prise de Poudlard par Tom et ses amis, il atteint son bureau sans encombre. Il souhaiter rassembler quelques affaires importantes en renforçant les sécurités verrouillant son bureau. Ce fut sans compter l'audace de son ancien élève qui avait remarqué sa présence presque instantanément.

Une voix s'éleva alors, faisant trembler les murs du bureau. Fumseck attendait l'ordre de départ en sifflant une triste mélodie.

- Vieux fou ! Le monde sera bientôt à moi. Grâce à toi, puisque tu m'as amené ici. Crois-moi, je vais réussir à vous tuer, Potter, toi et tes protégés. Il serait bien que tu me renvois Severus, d'ailleurs.

- Fumseck, allons-y, chuchota le directeur.

**°OoOoO°**

- Harry, tu penses qu'on va retourner à Poudlard ?

- Ron ! s'étrangla presque Hermione. Tu n'as rien compris ou quoi ?

- De ?

- C'est la guerre, Ron ! On ne peut pas bouger sans risquer nos vies !

- Tu penses ? fit Harry innocemment.

- Je rêve, fit une voix derrière eux.

- Eloïse, tu es là aussi ? On ne t'a pas vu hier soir, fit Hermione, étonnée.

- Tu es pâle, remarqua Harry.

- Les gars n'ont pas compris ce qui se passe ou c'est une blague ? lança amèrement la brune. Il y a eu des morts cette nuit, et chaque jour depuis quelques semaines. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir encore vos familles.

- Tu père adoré est toujours là, c'est dommage, répliqua Ron.

- On ne sait pas où est Percy, et arrêtez de vous disputer !

- Ah, bonjour monsieur Weasley.

- Le sosie de ton _sauveur_ t'attend dans le jardin.

- Ok, merci monsieur.

Eloïse commença à se diriger vers la porte, alors que Mrs Weasley arriva à son tour.

- Les enfants, il est midi, venez mettre la table. Bonjour Eloïse, où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Rejoindre une personne qui m'attend dehors, madame Weasley.

- Tu restes avec les jeunes.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non, et je ne mangerai pas de toutes façons.

Elle fila par la porte fenêtre avant que Molly puisse répliquer. Elle n'aimait pas manquer de respect mais elle n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on lui donne des ordres. Elle était sortie un peu trop rapidement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'un homme qui lui barrait le passage.

- Mes soeurs non plus n'apprécient pas la façon dont elle a pris possession des lieux et organise la journée de chacun.

Il passa ses yeux sur le visage de la personne qu'il considérait dorénavant comme sa protégée. Un liseré bleu très léger entourait ses pupilles. Plus instinctivement que volontairement il caressa la joue d'Eloïse qui se mit brusquement dans ses bras.

- Severus te manques, depuis hier ?

- Oui. Depuis la réunion il est comme en cours, et distant. Et... J'ai peur qu'il meurt s'il y a encore des attaques. Et que vous aussi...

- Je ne mourrai pas temps que tu seras en vie.

- Normalement on dit ça à son ou sa petite amie, fit remarquer Eloïse à voix basse.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je suis trop difficile. Il y a bien une personne qui me plait, mais bien plus jeune.

- L'âge ne compte pas vraiment, enfin… tant qu'il n'y a pas plus de dix ou onze ans de différence je pense que ça va.

Il resserra l'étreinte.

- Tu parles comme mon frère.

- C'est positif ou négatif ?

- C'est un compliment.

- Je vais finir par être jaloux, Elo, fit une voix grave.

- Oh, papa.

- Oui.

- Je vous laisse.

- Non, reste Damian. Venez manger tous les deux.

- Je ne veux pas être avec les autres, fit Eloïse.

- On va manger tous les trois chez nous. Julia et Mathilde viendront l'après-midi. Elles ne supportent plus trop Molly Weasley.

**°OoOoO°**

**°OoO°**


End file.
